


Brothers

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Baby!Tony, Blankets, Blood, Caregivers are known, Changing Tables, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, Littles Are Known, M/M, Messy Diapers, Multi, Noah - Freeform, Pacifiers, Physical Therapy, Sex, Sick boys, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Temper Tantrums, Toddler!Clint, Toddlers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bottles, highchairs, lab work, sippy cups, slowish burn, toddler!bucky, wet diapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-05-25 19:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Steve isn't sure if Littles still exist. He lost his boy 70 years ago. Will he find him again? Will he find peace in this new world he woke up in?





	1. Unsure

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this new story!

A lot had changed when Steve had come out of the ice. He was told that they now had cell phones the size of your hand, that you could call for food or a ride and that it would come to you, that it knew your location. That there was even a black president. The one thing he wasn’t sure about is that if Caregivers and Littles still existed. 

He had spent about 6 months locked in the Stark tower for research and safety reasons. Stark wanted to make sure Steve wasn’t going to freak out the next time he saw someone use Apple Pay. 

Steve was currently sitting on a stainless steel exam table in Bruce’s lab getting his blood drawn for what seemed like the billionth time. He didn’t care though thanks to the serum. 

“Hey Bruce, do Littles and Caregivers still exist?”

The doctor hummed as he put the blood in the fridge. “Yes.”

Steve’s heart soared at those words but fell at Bruce’s next ones. 

“After you went in the ice Littles had to start fighting in wars and getting jobs when their caregivers went to war. ANd even if by some miracle they weren’t split up, it didn’t always work out. Only about 22% of Littles still exist and even fewer caregivers. Why do you ask?”

Steve looked down at his hands and played with the blooded wrap on his knuckles. He had worked out his frustration out on the punching bag that morning. Make that 5 punching bags. He had so much to think about and stress that he had to get it out somehow. He didn’t care much, but the last time he had been in the lab he had stopped to talk to Clint who looked like he was going to either cry or throw up at the sight of the dried blood. 

Steve had been confused at first by the change from the battle ready-I always hit my mark Clint to the Clint who wanted to cry had the sight of blood on his knuckles. That why he had asked about Littles in the first place. Clint had reminded him of Bucky. It made his heart ache to remember his boy and the man that had fallen off the train. 

“Steve?”

“What? Oh sorry,” Steve blinked and realized that he had been in his thoughts longer than he had intended. 

“It’s ok,” Bruce laid a reassurance hand on his shoulder. “I had read in your file that you had been a caregiver. Alright I think you’ll all set for today. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Tonight?” Steve gave him a confused look.

“Clint wants you to join us for movie night. He thinks you skipping out on movie night for the past 4 months is enough time,” Bruce and Steve both chuckled. 

“Hey Steve,” Steve stopped in the doorway and turned to look at the doctor. “There’s no harm in looking for a Little. Whether in person or online.”

The way Bruce looked at Steve, they both knew that Steve thought Clint was a Little. But the thing the Captain didn’t know was that Bruce knew that Clint was a Little...but he already had a Daddy.


	2. Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Little Clint and a interesting side of Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's SO hot here in MI. So here is some sweaty trash.
> 
> I GET TO SEE SPIDER-MAN:FAR FROM HOME IN 2 HOURS!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> I'M SOOOOOOO EXCITED TO SEE MY FAVORITE BABY BOY!!!!!!!!!

Turns out Steve didn’t have to wait long to meet Little Clint. 

Steve rode the elevator to the communal floor which opened to all the avengers sitting around the  **massive** TV in the living room. How Tony bought or fit a TV that large in the living room, Steve had no idea. Thor was in Asgard and Rhodey was back at his base camp. Phil and Clint were curled up together on one end of the couch with Natasha on the other end looking as relaxed as Natasha could be. 

“Finally! You’re here,” Clint said and threw a hand up. “Now just waiting on Tony.”

“Right here,” Bruce got off the elevator dragging Tony by the arm who was whining about some hologram that’s needs work or something like that; Steve wasn't sure. He was often and always blown away by the genius Tony was. 

Tony grumbled by sat down in one of the armchairs. Bruce gave a snort and sat next to Natasha. That left the other armchair for Steve. 

“What are we watching?” Steve asked as he accepted a box of M&M’s from Nat. 

He still had problems with how everything was so sweet these days. M&M’s had come out in 1941. He remembered he had shared his first box with Little Bucky after he had gotten home from a movie with a girl. The girl had been nice, but he had to lie and say that the M&M’s were all gone when they really weren’t because he wanted to share some with his BooBear. It was a sweet thought from Steve, but not sweet when the boy threw up. Steve learned the hard way that giving Bucky ¼ of a box wasn’t a good idea. 

“We’re watching Beauty and the Beast,” Clint said in an excited voice that surprised Steve. “Because you haven’t seen it yet and it’s my favorite,” He gave a little excited wiggled that made Steve smile. 

Tony gave a snort. “That’s a kids movie.”

Clint gave a sad frown so Steve went to save him. “It’s ok Clint, I haven’t seen it like you said and I’m excited to watch it,” He gave the boy a smile.

“Jarvis play the movie please,” Bruce said.

“Of course Dr. Banner,” came the smooth British voice as the lights dimmed and the movie started to play. 

******

Steve couldn’t help but smile as the credits began to scroll. He had enjoyed the songs and that Belle liked to read. He liked to read as he was able to catch up on everything he missed and he was glad that Clint had shared his favorite movie with him. 

Speaking of Clint, the boy was conked out cuddled into Phil’s side. Phil was running his fingers through Clint’s hair. Steve could even see the tip of the boy’s thumb in his mouth. He could hear snoring as well. But that wasn’t coming from the archer. It was coming from the genius in the armchair. Steve looked over to see Tony curled up in the armchair, which looked uncomfortable to Steve, and was drooling on his shirt. 

Bruce noticed the soft look Steve was giving Tony and he decided to move things along. “Well Nat and I are going to bed,” He was the only man in existence that could order Nat to do anything. But she didn’t complain as she was dead tired from the mission she had gotten back from yesterday from Russia. 

“We should go to bed too,” Phil said with a smile as he stirred Clint awake enough so he could get up. “Come on baby, let’s go to bed.”

“Not baby Daddy,” Clint whined, rubbing his wet eyes.

“Ok ok,” Phil cooed as he picked the sleepy boy up. He was able to do so as Caregivers were strong enough to lift Littles because Littles were often small and lighter as well. 

“Belle Daddy,” Clint pointed at the now black screen.

“Belle’s all gone. The movie ended. It’s time to go to bed now,” Phil said gently as he rubbed Clint’s back, walking over to the elevator. 

"Noooo Daddy,” Clint burst into tears hiding into his Daddy’s neck. 

“I know, I know you’re so tired,” Phil cooed.

Steve watched with a smile mixed with sadness as Phil and Clint disappeared behind the doors. His attention was turned back to Tony when the snoring got louder. He knew Tony would want to be in bed if was actually going to get some sleep; as rare as sleep was for him. Steve got up and walked over to the sleeping man and gently began to shake him.

“Tony, Tony wake up. You need to go to bed.”

Tony stirred and Steve had to hold his breath as Tony brought his thumb up to his mouth. Steve couldn’t help but frown as Tony reached up to wipe the drool off of his chin. 

“Tony, come on buddy you need to wake up,” Steve said gently as he ventured  to rub Tony’s arm. 

“Nooo,” Tony whined and just like Clint, Steve noticed wet eyes make their appearance.

Steve took a deep breath and make a bold decision that might make Tony blast him in the chest with one of his repulsors. 

“Let’s go to bed honey,” Steve said gently picking up him up. 

“Nooo,” Tony sounded really close to crying as he wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist. His arms remained limp as he nuzzled into Steve’s neck. 

Steve held his breath as he sway from side to side a couple of times until Tony’s breathing evened out and he was once again snoring. 

This time Steve took a deep breath in so he could steady his breathing before he burst into tears and woke Tony up. This was the first time since coming out of the ice that he held a Little. Tony reminded him so much of Bucky that Steve let a couple of silent tears fall. He continued to stand there and sway for a bit just enjoying the peace of the moment.

Steve had just started walking to the elevator when he felt a warmness seep into his pants. It took him a moment for him to realize what had happened. 

Tony felt his bladder release and woke up with a start. He jumped then froze. _ ‘Why was he warm and cuddled?’ _

“PUT ME DOWN!” Tony yelped and pushed off of whoever had the audacity to pick him up.

Steve put Tony down on his own two feet, but kept a hand on him as he swayed a little unsteady. “Tony it’s ok. It’s just an accident.”

“NO IT’S NOT! I’m just tired a-and I just forgot to go before the m-movie a-and it was a long movie!” Tony said in a stuttered rant as he realized who had been carrying.  _ ‘And who he had peed on!’ _ He turned and tried to run to the elevator. But as he turned he lost his balance and if it wasn’t for Steve’s steady grip on him, he would have fallen. “Let go of me,” Tony growled as he stumbled the rest of the way into the elevator and Jarvis whisked him away to his lab. 

Steve couldn’t help but sigh and try to control his blurry vision. He had been so close to enjoying the moment of peace he had found. 

And he didn’t think he would ever get it back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Steve get to meet Little Tony ever again?


	3. Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating sooner. I did Vacation Bible School (VBS) at my church, then went on vacation with my family to Chicago. Then I got sick.
> 
> Sorry, but ignore my notes and read my trash.

It had been a week since Steve watched Tony run into the elevator and disappear from him. He had apologized every way he could think of with Jarvis’ help: Email, video message, and over text. The only thing he hadn’t done was in person. He didn’t want Tony to hate him more than he probably already did. He already hated himself so much for messing it all up. He shouldn’t have picked Tony up. It probably was the long movie that had caused the accident. Tony didn’t sleep much as it is.

Tony didn’t sleep much as it is, but every since that night he had barely gotten 7 hours, per Jarvis’ “helpful” assistance. When he did sleep it always woke up the same way. Soaking wet bed sheets and a rash between his thighs that he didn’t know how to take care of. Jarvis had ordered some cream but when it had said diaper rash cream on it, Tony had thrown in the trash. 

It had been a week and Steve had sent him every apologize he could think of. Steve probably hated him. Hell, Tony was disgusted with himself. Howard had paid a lot of money to keep the doctors quiet about Tony being a Little. He was a neural. 

_He was a neural._

Then why did it feel so wrong.

******

“Hey Bruce, is Tony coming up for dinner?” Steve asked as he sat down at the table and as Bruce set some of his infamous lasagna down next to Clint. After a moment’s thought, Bruce moved it over near Natasha.

“Hey,” Clint exclaimed with a pout.

“Hey,” Bruce copied him in the same tone. “And I don’t know if Tony is coming to dinner though he probably should eat something. Hey Jarvis, when was the last time Tony has eaten anything?”

“Yesterday morning Dr. Banner. It seems that Stark Industries newest version of the Starkpad had a couple of glitches that needed attending to.”

Bruce muttered a thanks as he looked at Steve and they both frowned. 

“How come I gotta eat when Tony doesn’t?” Clint turned to Phil.

“Because I say so,” Phil said as he put some green beans on both of their plates.

“Aww shucks,” Clint stabbed a green bean as the adults chuckled.

“What!? Are you telling me that you would give up some of Bruce’s lansga,” Steve gasp as he took a bite. Little Clint had grown comfortable with Steve and they had even built a Lego castle together. At the enthusiastic shake from Clint’s head and a mouth full of lasagna, Steve smiles and ate his dinner. 

******  
Tony reached for his coffee mug. _Empty_. Ok, he reached for the coffee pot. _Empty_. 

Damn it.

Tony sighed and made his way upstairs. He clicked the communal floor where the house maids kept the coffee stocked. The moment he stepped off the elevator he smelled Bruce’s lasagna. The second thing he noticed was Steve. Steve’s back was turned so he didn’t notice Tony just yet.

“Tony!”

Tony groaned but put a smile on his face. “Hey Clint,” he waved. “How are you doing?”

Clint ran up to hug Tony. He hadn’t seen him since the movie. “Hi, I’m good. Are you going to come eat? Bruce made lasagna.” 

“Clint come sit down please,” Phil patted the seat next to him. “Tony will come eat when he’s ready. “ Phil looked at Tony.

Tony looked at Phil then looked at the ground. The look Phil gave him made him squirmy. He debated going back to his lab without coffee when his stomach growled.

Clint giggled. “Tony’s tiger is growling’ Daddy.”

Steve, who had been watching everything silently, gave the boy a confused look. “Tony’s tiger?”

Clint bounced in his seat. “Yup. Daddy says that when you tummy makes noises like that it’s the tiger in your tummy. It’s hungry,” he emphasized his point with a forkful of vegetables. “Daddy says that my tiger likes veggies, but I don’t think so,” Clint gave a disgusted face and stuck out his tongue.

“Gross. Close your mouth.” Tony whined. He didn’t want to see anyone’s dinner. He wanted his own dinner, thank you very much.

Tony sat on the far end of the table and reached for a plate. He piled it high with lasagna and green beans. He did agree with Clint, he really didn’t like green beans either but he wasn’t a baby. A baby. Tony cleared his throat. He didn’t want to think about that right now. Not with Steve in the room. He glanced at Steve. 

Steve could feel eyes on him. He looked up to see Tony staring at him. He gave him a soft smile. “It’s good huh.” He frowned when Tony blushed and looked down at his plate. He gave a small nod that he knew Steve saw. 

******

“Come on Tony I said I was sorry. I didn’t mean to do anything. I felt the need to!” Steve put his hands up in a calming manner.

“What like how you felt the need to lock me in the bathroom with you!” Tony shouted.

That was kind of true. Steve had gone after Tony when he had excused himself to the bathroom. He had to get Tony’s attention somehow. He had waited until Tony had finished his business then went in and locked the door behind him.

“Look I just want to say I’m sorry in person. Jarvis helped me send you a video, did you get it?” Steve explained.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes I got your email, text, and video message. I get it, you’re sorry. Can I go now?” Tony tried moving past Steve. But the captain wasn’t exactly tiny and he wouldn’t budge. 

Steve sighed, looking defeated and moved away from the door. 

“I’m sorry.”

Tony was halfway out the door when he heard the most quiet apology he had ever heard. His mind told him to run.

_But his mind also told him to stop._

“Tony, you ok?” Steve watched as Tony seemed to freeze halfway through the door.

“Ok.”

Steve walked over to Tony and looked at him. “Ok what?”

“Ok. If you want to meet Little Tony so bad then, ok,” he threw up his hands to empathize the _ok_ at the end of his sentence. 

Steve was so confused and happy at the same time he forgot how to breath. “Ok.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Steve smiled. Hopefully not too big.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Stop repeating everything I say.”

“Right,” Steve blushed and cleared his throat. “Right, see you tomorrow.”

You won’t be meeting me tomorrow,” Tony muttered under his breath.

“Yes I will, just the real you,” Steve said gently.

Tony frowned and left. He wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow.

_Or was he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to normal schedule times!
> 
> See you in a week when Steve meets Little Tony!!


	4. Hi Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet Little Tony.

The next day Steve lounging on the couch watching some mindless tv show about people on a beach competing in competitions. 

“Captain Rogers?”

Steve instinctively looked at the ceiling as Jarvis spoke. “What’s up Jarvis?”

“Sir requests your presence in the lab. He also requests to wait 15 minutes then enter a code to open the door. I will be on lockdown, so please remember the code. 10166. Shall I send it to your Starkpad Captain Rogers?”

_‘The zip code to the tower, very original Tony_.’ 

Steve had a great memory due to the super serum, so he told Jarvis “No thank”.

Steve sighed as Jarvis gave a “You’re welcome” then a beep and silence.

_‘Right it was just a request from Tony. Probably just had a question about the shield or something. Or something.’_ Steve wasn’t an idiot, he knew what was going to happen. He quickly decided that he was too nervous and excited to be sitting and got up to pace for the next thirteen minutes. It took two minutes to get to the lab and put the code in. Not that he was counting or anything.

******

To say he was nervous was an understatement as DUM-E watched Tony fiddle with some blueprints for the millionth time that day. 

_‘It was going to be fine. It was going to be fine.’_ Tony kept up the mantra in his head as he set the papers down and went to get a small bin out of a closet. It had two blankets in it with some blocks and a few toy cars. One of the blankets he put on the floor. But the softest one he kept with him. _‘Because it is the softest, duh.’_ He put the blocks and cars on the blanket. Tony let out a sigh. He let the little side of him peek through. ‘Oh wait!’ He had almost forgotten the most important thing. He frowned as he grabbed the last diaper from the bottom of the bin. He would have to get more soon. He hoped he didn’t go when Steve was here. _‘Steve! No, it was going to be fine. Going to be fine.’_

_‘Oh look! blocks!’_

******

Steve made his way down to the lab and headed to the door. The first thing he noticed was all the windows were tinted out. He couldn’t see in. He punched in the code.

After the second try...he had kind of forgotten the code because he was so nervous. 

Steve opened the door to see Tony facing away from him sitting on a blue blanket playing with what looked like blocks. He made sure to make his presence known by taking purposeful steps towards Tony and then in front of him. Steve sat in front of clearly the Little boy. Just one question: How Little was Tony?

“Hi sweetie,” Steve grinned at Tony.

Tony looked at him with the widest chocolate brown eyes Steve had ever seen. He knew he would never get tired of those eyes.

“Ah,” Tony squealed and held out a block to the super soldier. 

“Yeah, is that a block,” Steve cooed as he took the block. “Can I play? Oh, let’s not eat the blocks,” Steve gently took the block Tony had put in his mouth. 

“Mine,” Tony screamed and reached for the toy. His bottom lip wobbled.

Steve saw the lip and hurried to reassure him. “Oh it’s ok. We just don’t want yucky germs. How about we build with the blocks instead, look,” Steve wiped the slobbery block on his jeans and stacked it on top of another block. He gasped and clapped his hands together in an excited manner. Tony looked at him with wet eyes with his fist in his mouth. “We need to get you a paci, yes we do,” Steve said in a silly voice as he extracted the hand causing Tony to let out a small giggle. The smile on Steve’s face froze for a second, he could listen to that giggle all day long. Another giggle brought him back and he smiled as Tony put a block on top of his block, that immediately fell over. 

******

They played blocks for another hour only Steve started to notice that Tony kept squirming around and whining. Not loud, like he was afraid Steve would hear. Like he was afraid Steve would be mad or something. And that is why Steve decided to ignore the squirming. He felt like a horrible caregiver, but he didn’t want to cross that line and ruin everything. 

They played for another 15 minutes till Steve couldn’t take it anymore. He stopped racing his red car on the floor. “Tony, sweetie, do you have to go potty?” 

Tony stopped playing with his blue car and looked at Steve. He shook his head really quick and went back to his car. He wasn’t lying, he didn’t have to go potty. He already went and he was squirming because it kind of itchy. But he wanted to play and nobody wants to change a baby. Babies are gross. 

“Hey baby it’s ok.”

Tony didn’t know he had stopped playing and was crying. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. _‘Stupid tears need to go away!’_

Steve got up and went to pick the Little up as he let out a choked sob. “It’s ok sweetheart. Shh shh,” he walked and bounced Tony for a bit. He decided to take a chance. “Let’s just get you changed mmm,” he hummed as he went over to a small bin in the corner. “Oh my goodness,” he cooed as Tony’s cries got louder. “You’ll feel better after we get you all comfy and cozy. I know I know it’s ok,” Steve frowned as he found the bin empty. He continued to walk around the lab as he thought about what to do. Jarvis was on lockdown and wouldn’t be any help until Tony became Big again and put in his code. _‘Maybe Clint.’_ He had made friends with Clint and Phil for a while now and Clint had had an accident one time. It had ended in a lot of tears, but Steve had at least seen a pull up. 

Tony’s cries had tapered off, but his knuckles stayed white as he gripped Steve’s T-shirt. He was snuggled into Steve’s chest taking in deep shakey breathes around his thumb. 

Steve pulled out his phone and clicked on Phil’s contact. 

“Hey Steve what’s up? I’m at work. Is everything ok?”

Steve nodded, then blushed because phil couldn’t see him. “Yeah everything’s fine. I-I’m with Tony a-a-and we need a diaper. I know you don’t have any diapers but i know you have a pull up. I can go buy diapers after I put Tony down for a nap. Is Clint upstairs? I can--”

“Steve, Steve!”

Steve stopped talking. “Yeah?”

“You’re rambling.”

Steve blushed, “Sorry.”

Phil gave a slight chuckle, “Steve, breathe. No one is home, so just go upstairs. The pull ups are under the sink. They might be a bit big on Tony but they’ll work.”

Steve took a breath and then let out a light laugh. “Sorry, I just don’t want to mess anything up.”

“It’ll be fine Steve,” Phil reassured him, “And trust me, Clint will be happy to get rid of a couple pull ups. Even though he needs them,” Phil stage whispered the last part, causing both men to laugh. 

Tony stirred at all the noise even though it was happy. He tried to hide in Steve’s shirt and whimpered. 

Steve looked down at the boy in his arms. “I have to go Phil, but do you have any diaper rash cream?” Steve blushed again. 

“Ok first off, stop blushing, I can feel it across the phone. If you are going to take care of a baby, diaper rash cream is the least of your worries. Second,” Phil paused to smile at the caregiver, “There is diaper rash cream under the sink as well.”

Steve blushed...again. He also nodded. “Ok. Thanks Phil. Bye.”

Phil smiled and wished his goodbyes and went back to his paperwork. 

Phone conversations are awkward. 

******

Steve put his phone back in his pocket and looked down at Tony. Tony’s hand had relaxed and his thumb had slipped out of his mouth. Steve couldn’t help but smile as he headed upstairs to Phil and Clint’s apartment. He judged that he had just enough time to get Tony changed before the baby fell all the way asleep. He hoped that Tony was sleepy enough that they didn't have any problems. _  
_

******

_‘Tony was not having this!’_

_‘Someone took his warmth away and laid him down on something really comfy. But that wasn’t the point! The point was someone was taking his pants down!’_

“Hey now, none of that,” Steve cooed as Tony let out an angry cry as he put the sleepy baby on his bed. He had grabbed a couple pull ups, wipes, and diaper rash cream and went down to his own apartment to change Tony. He ran his fingers through Tony’s hair to soothe him. 

Tony opened his eyes a little and glared grumpily at Steve with a pouty bottom lip.

Steve thought he might die of cuteness. Tony could ruin him with that bottom lip and he would happily die. “Oh now, none of that,” he smiled and ran his finger along Tony’s bottom lip. 

Tony whined and kicked his legs sleepy. “No daddy, no change,” he crawled away from Steve. Steve grabbed Tony’s ankle and picked him up. Tony let out another another little cry and hid in Steve’s neck. _‘Hiding works.’_

“Uh oh where’d Tony go? I need to find him so we can have a change then a nap ‘cause I think he might be a little sleepy,” Steve leaned over to “look” under the bed. He felt a small smile against his neck as he made a whooshing sound as he came back up. He set Tony back down on the bed and gasped. “Oh there he is! I thought I lost you,” Steve as he undid the diaper tabs. Tony noticed and whimpered. Steve gave him a funny face to distract him. It worked. Steve was able to get Tony cleaned up and in the _very_ loose pull up and in one of his old T-shirts before Tony started to cry. 

Steve had seen this look many times in his Bucky. It meant a _very_ tired little boy. “Ok, ok all done,” he cooed as picked the baby up with one artm and threw away the dirty supplies with the other hand. “So tired, I know. Oh my goodness, so tired.’ Steve walked in circles around the bedroom.

Five minutes later and Tony’s breathing evened out, blowing warm on Steve’s neck. Light snores coming from his mouth. 

This time Steve was able to walk around the room and hold Tony and hold the peace he had finally found. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update when i can, college just started.


	5. It was a Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it a dream or a nightmare?

Steve slowly opened his eyes. He must have fallen asleep on the couch. He didn’t have time to prepare for the excited and loud bundle that flew into his lap. 

"Hmpf,” Steve groaned as the boy collapsed into giggles. “What are you doin’ you silly boy?’ He asked as he brushed a few stray hairs out of those brown eyes.

“Umm...I was playin’ Daddy, but I wanted you to play wif me. Play wif me Daddy. Pweassseee,” he whined and got really close to Daddy’s face. Daddy couldn’t resist his puppy eyes. 

Steve groaned dramatically, “Ok, I’ll play with you.” Steve stood up with Mr. Puppy Eyes in his arms and went to the playroom. It seemed like they were going to be playing with cars. After a loud raspberry and more giggles, Steve sat down and picked up a red car. 

“No Daddy, use this one,” Steve got handed a blue pickup truck. 

“But I like red buddy,” Steve reached for the red car. “Here you can the blue one.”

“No Daddy I like blue so you play wif blue.”

“But if you like blue why don’t you play with it?” Steve asked.

“Because it’s my favorite and I want you to play wif it,” Sometimes Daddy was silly and didn’t understand how much he loved him. 

Steve shrugged, “Ok.” Weird logic, but if it made sense to a three year old whom he loved, then Steve would play with the blue truck. 

_ Steve felt weird, like something wasn’t right but he couldn’t put his finger on it.  _

Steve looked up from his book at the sound of crying coming over the baby monitor. His boy hasn’t been sleeping well lately. Nightmares. Poor thing. Steve’s heart broke as he walked into the nursery and picked the crying Little up. “Shh, shhh, it’s ok baby. Daddy’s here.” Steve could feel what the problem was and  walked over to the changing table. “I know, I know, I hear you, “ he cooed as he put the sleepy baby on the table. He grabbed the diaper and wipes and went about a quick change. 

Tony opened his eyes a little and glared grumpily at Steve with a pouty bottom lip.

_ Steve knew something was really wrong. Things felt different has he looked into Tony’s eyes. _ “Oh now, none of that,” he smiled and ran his finger along Tony’s bottom lip. 

Tony whined and kicked his legs sleepy. “No daddy, no change,” Bucky whined. “I wanna go play wif you. Play wif me Daddy pwease.”

Steve backed up from the changing table.  _ What?  _ Tony whined and reached out for his Daddy. He just wanted to sleep. 

Steve gave a weak smile and bent to give Tony a kiss on the forehead. “Sorry baby, Daddy's just more sleepy than he thought.” 

“Not too sleepy to play right?” Bucky asked innocently. 

_ Suddenly it was cold. Cold enough for Steve to see his breath.  _

“Steve!”

Steve whirled around at the sound of someone shouting his name. Someone’s whose voice he had forgotten about a long time ago, but still haunted him at night. Someone who filled his heart with so much love that it hurt, someone that had broken his heart into a million little pieces.

Suddenly Steve was on the side of a train watching his boy fall. He couldn’t catch him. He couldn't save him. 

“Daddy!”

“Bucky, no! Bucky!”

_ “BUCKY!” _

******

Steve sat up straight in bed gasping for air. He was breathing hard like he had just ran a marathon and cold sweat made him shiver in the 75°F bedroom. 

_ It had just been a dream. _

A small cry made itself known in the corner of the room. 

Steve stiffened. That wasn’t Tony. Tony was a 0 or 100 kind of man. He would either come in and in Steve’s bed or he wouldn’t come at all. Clint was Big and in Paris with Bruce and Natasha looking into some paperwork from a rogue agent. The only person or Little who would try to hide when he was scared or sad was Bucky. 

And that’s not Bucky on the floor because Steve couldn’t catch him on the train. He didn’t save him.

This was a dream

_ It was all a dream _

  
  


_ “Daddy…” _

  
  



	6. Buckaroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Buckaroo

Steve sighed as he fell down into one of the chairs provided by Shield. He looked at Bucky’s slumped form in the corner of the white padded room Bucky was in. Steve and Bucky were separated by three feet of concrete with two inch thick one way glass window Steve could see through but Bucky couldn’t.

Bucky was dressed in a white one piece straight jacket. The white made the hollowed cheeks and bloodshot eyes even more prominent. He was huddled in the farthest corner from the door where two guards with assault rifles stood outside. Steve could see Bucky’s shaking from where he sat. 

Steve let his mind wander to the events from last night.

******

A small cry made itself known in the corner of the room.

Steve stiffened. That wasn’t Tony. Tony was a 0 or 100 kind of man. He would either come in and in Steve’s bed or he wouldn’t come at all. Clint was Big and in Paris with Bruce and Nashsa looking into some paperwork from a rogue agent. The only person or Little who would try to hide when he was scared or sad was Bucky.

And that’s not Bucky on the floor because Steve couldn’t catch him on the train. He didn’t save him.

“Daddy.”

Steve moved ever so careful out of the bedsheets and crouched low to the ground. Not the best position to be in if Bucky decided to attack, but Steve knew he wasn’t dealing with the Winter Soldier or even James Buchanan Barnes right now. Before Steve, in the smallest ball of sadness was possible, was Bucky Bear, Buckaroo, Steve’s three year old boy. Even through the years of terror, the metal arm and the long hair Steve could tell it was his little boy.

“Daddy I sworry,” Bucky sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

“Oh baby,” Steve scooted a little closer, “It’s ok. We’ll --”

Steve hadn’t had time to say that they would figure it out before 10 Shield agents had busted through the door and windows and attacked the winter soldier.

Steve could barely hear his own shouts of “Stop, leave him alone! He won’t hurt anyone!” over the shouting orders of “Get on the ground! Arms up! Captain step back. Rogers back up!” coming from Steve’s second in command, Brock Rumlow. The one sound Steve remembered clearly, the one sound that will be seared into his brain for many nights to come, the high pitched wailing of Bucky.

“Daddy, Daddy no, stop. DADDY!”

“ROGERS!”

******

Steve opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. His attention shifted to the agent standing in from of him. He stood up and shook hands with the other male. “Rumlow.”

“Hey Cap, you ok there? You seem distracted.”

Steve took a deep breath. “Yeah I’m fine. What do you got?” He had asked for a file on Barnes as soon as he had gotten to Shield headquarters. He had also asked for release papers but was denied.

Rumlow handed him the file and stared at the man in the cell. “They should have chained him up. Stuipd agents think that a simple straight jacket can hold the winter soldier,” Rumlow scuffed.

_Chained!_ Steve saw red for sure. _They should chain Rumlow up just for that comment._

Steve stayed silence though as he looked through the file. There wasn’t much. Just a couple places they think the winter soldier might have lived over the past couple of years, a couple aliases and a long list of people he had killed that Steve chose to ignore. The last most recent information was the one that made Steve pause. “Hey Rumlow it says here that Bucky had tripped one of the wires in the tower to alert Shield of his appearance. Why?”

Rumlow shrugged. “Maybe he’s not as smart as everyone thinks he is.”

“Oh he’s plenty smart.”

The new voice made the males turn to see Tony Stark standing in the doorway casually looking at Barnes.

“How so Mr. Stark?” questioned Rumlow.

Tony waltzed up to the glass and tapped on it trying to get a reaction out of the man inside. A throat clearing from Steve brought him back on track. “He knew what he did. It was deliberate. Jarvis had a tape of him waiting for the right camera angle so he would have enough time to pay Steve a little visit before getting arrested. My question,” he looked at Steve over his purple colored sunglasses, “why did he pay you a visit?”

Tony and Steve stared at each other until Rumlow felt uncomfortable enough to clear his throat.

“Why did he pay you a visit Cap?”

Steve looked at the Agent with what he hoped was a calm look and tone. “We used to be friends. We fought in World War ll together for crying out loud.”

Rumlow backed off at that statement and left, leaving Steve Tony alone save the prisoner behind the glass.

“Why did he really stop to see you?” Tony held up his hand. “No you know what! Don’t bother telling me because I already know and you’ll probably just lie to me again.” By the end of the rant Tony was an inch from Steve’s face and screaming.

Steve could handle the screaming, he deserves that much, but lying. “What? I never lied to you.”

Tony reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He handed it to Steve before going over to the small coffee cart in the corner to make himself a cup. He had been up all night watching the tape and reading the stolen page of James Barnes’ case file.

Steve looked down at the page and at the very top in bold letters it read.

“James Buchanan Barnes is hereby dishonorable discharged from the United States Army on false pretenses of denying his status as a little.”

It when on to say what Steve had memorized a long time ago.

******

_Steve was sitting in his dark green army tent reading the latest letter from Peggy when Bucky barged in with tears streaming down his face. Steve immediately put on alert._

_“Buckaroo what’s wrong?” He asked as he pulled Bucky into his lap._

_Bucky handed him the letter and continued to cry harder. Daddy had told him to tell Colonel Phillips but he had forgotten. And now they think he lied and now he would be sent home and he would no longer be with Daddy. He wouldn’t be able to protect Daddy all the way from home._

_Steve read the letter then placed it next to him. “Baby can you look at Daddy.”_

_Bucky shook his head extra hard._

_“Baby, I need you to look at me,” Steve said gently as he forced Bucky to look him in the eyes. “Did you lie to Colonel Phillips?”_

_“No I didn’t. I just forgot,” Bucky mumbled into Steve’s shirt._

_Steve sighed. He knew that Bucky had a tendency to forget things but this was the worst thing to forget. And there was nothing he could do about it. Laws were laws even Captain America couldn’t change._

_Steve patted Bucky’s knee. “Well there’s nothing we can do about it now. We leave for our next mission in two hours and we need you.”_

_Bucky looked up with a gasp. “On the train!”_

_Steve laughed. Either him or his Buckaroo had seen a train before and they were both pretty excited even if it was an important mission._

_Their last mission._

******

“I never lied to you,” Steve said quietly. “I received this letter four hours before,” Steve coughed to clear his suddenly tight throat. “Before I lost him.

Tony slammed down the coffee pot harder than necessary. “I know.” He looked at Steve with a calm look before walking towards the door. “That’s why I’ve ordered for Barnes’ release.”

Steve watched in silence as Tony left, the door closing loudly in the empty room.

******

The door resounding in the ears of the pale man in the white straight jacket huddled in the corner. Even the tears hitting the padded floor sounded loud to him.


	7. Healing (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months and Bucky wasn't getting any better. Would he ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is 1 1/2 years old  
> Bucky is 2 1/2 years old

Tony and Bruce had been there with the doctors who were trying to figure out how Bucky’s metal arm worked. They came to the conclusion that it was connected to his brain by some hard wiring. The simple answer was to short circuit it. The hard answer, it could cause permanent brain damage. Steve had immediately shot down that idea. Tony argue that the arm could cause someone else brain damage or worse, kill them. Bucky had no control. 

Tony came huffing back into the room. “He said no,” he crossed his arms over his chest. Bruce sighed and nodded. He understood both perspectives of the men. 

Both men looked towards the man on the doctor’s examination table when he made a noise. The first two days Bucky had been there, they had put him in a straight jacket and muzzle. But all the man did was cry. Four days in they had removed the jacket and all the man did was cry. The same when the muzzle was removed. They were both surprised when Bucky said something. 

“What did you say?” Bruce asked gently.

“Just take it off. I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore,” Bucky mumbled quietly. 

Steve agreed.

Within a week the doctors at Shield had given up on rehabilitating Bucky by any means and sent him home with Steve. They sent a bag home with him with painkillers, mood stabilizers, and hard core sleeping pills. To be honest there was much else they could do.

~~~ **Two** **Months** **later** ~~~

“NOOO!!!” 

Steve sighed and hurried up washing his hands. He had gone to the bathroom, that’s it. He went into the kitchen to see Bucky sprawled out on the floor angrily kicking the cupboard door that held the crackers, pasta and other dry food products. Bucky had a problem with hoarding food. He was lucky if he got moldy bread once a day back at Hydra. Because of the hoarding, Steve had to  put child locks on the doors. All the doors, even the bathroom. Bucky had gone in and taken all the toothpaste and toothbrushes, which he had yet to return.

Now Steve would understand if Bucky was mad about not being allowed to get into the snack cupboard above the dishwasher. The pasta cupboard made no sense. Steve went over and sat down near Bucky until he was done with his tantrum, panting and out of breath. 

“What do you want that’s in there?” Steve asked. Bucky whined, grunted and pointed to the door with another kick. “Bucky use your words please.”

“Cheese.”

“Cheese is in the fridge buddy not that cupboard,” he thought for a moment. “Do you mean mac ‘n’ cheese?”

Bucky put his index and middle fingers in his mouth and nodded. 

  
“Use your words please.”

“Mac 'n' cweese peas,” came the gurgled response. 

“Ok buddy,” Steve said and got up. “Do you want to go watch Daniel Tiger while I make lunch?” Bucky shook his head. “But I can’t cook lunch with you sprawled out on the floor like that. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Wrong choice of words and Bucky burst into tears. “No hurt!”

“Oh sweetie,” Steve got off the floor and scooped Bucky up and held him close. “Nobody’s going to hurt you, you just can’t lay on the floor while I cook that’s all.”

“No floor?” Bucky cried. 

“While I cook,” reiterated Steve as he went into the living room. “Do you want to lay on your blanket on the floor while you watch your show?” 

More tears was the response. They didn’t eat lunch for 2 more hours. Every time Steve went to set Bucky down he got tears and fingernails that dug into his skin. Bucky was afraid he was going to leave him and never come back.

Finally Bucky stumped against Steve, exhausted. Steve hadn’t even bothered to sit down on the couch, he had just stood in the middle of the living room and sway back and forth. Steve managed to put the blanket on the floor in a position where Bucky could see the tv and him in the kitchen at the same time if he turned his head. 

“There we go,” Steve said gently as he set a teary eyed Bucky on the fuzzy Elsa blanket. He stood up and straightened his shirt. Bucky looked up at him with wet eyes and two fingers in his mouth. “Now we can have lunch,” he said with a smile. 

“Mac ‘n’ cweese?”

Steve ruffled Bucky’s hair, “Yup, Mac ‘n’ cheese.”

Two hours later, a wiped down, cheese-free Bucky and an exhausted Steve sat down on the couch together. Bucky was sitting on Steve’s lap with a Paw Patrol sippy cup in his hand filled apple juice.

“Juice,” Bucky said as he held the cup for Steve to see. 

Steve rested his head on his fist, “Yeah, is that chase?”

Bucky nodded and turned the cup around. “And ‘arshell.”

“That’s so cool buddy. You need a haircut,” he said absentmindedly as he moved the hair out of Bucky’s eyes. Bucky shook his head sending his hair back in his grey eyes. “No Daddy, I a pwincess.”

Steve nodded and was about to respond when JARVIS spoke up. “Captain Rogers I must inform you that Sir is on his way up. He seemed to have entered his headspace unexpectedly and suffered an accident. Agent Phil Coulson is away on business or I would have sent Sir to Agent Coulson’s floor per your pre-set request.”

Steve and Phil had decided that it would be best if Tony entered headspace that Phil would take care of him until Bucky got settled and his mood swings calmed down. Tony had been positive that he wouldn’t fall into headspace, that he had too much work to do at Stark Industries or down in his lab. 

Bucky didn’t like that he couldn’t see JARVIS and hid in Steve’s neck.

Steve swallowed the panic in his throat. What would the boys think of each other? Bucky had never seen Tony as a Little before. And Tony was younger at 18 months than Bucky who was closer to three, probably around 28 months. 

“Open the doors JARVIS."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me on Instagram @tony_rogers_stark1 or @steve_rogers_stark1


	8. Healing (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has an accident and has to go see Daddy, but Bucky's there.

Steve and Phil were stupid sometimes. Tony wasn’t about to fall into headspace with Bucky Barnes upstairs. 

But…

Tony had been working on his latest iron man suit, Mark 68 or something, as his mind raced with everything over the past couple of months. He was still able to be Little, he just had to go and play with Uncle Phil and Clint, if he was Little too. But the last two times Clint had to go to work, so he hadn’t been Little and Uncle Phil can only be so entertaining. Tony had seen Steve but he hadn’t spent more than two hours with him because of Bucky. Tony had known from the files that Bucky was a Little. An older Little from the files about a year and a half years older than him. Where he was just a stupid baby, not even two years old yet! 

_ Stupid baby. _

He was a stupid baby cause he hadn’t known that he had to go potty and went in his pants like a baby. And Uncle Phil wasn’t home and he had to go Daddy’s floor. Which should have been a good thing except that Bucky was there and Bucky was scary and cried a lot. More than him!

The elevator doors opened to reveal Steve on the couch with Bucky on his lap. They were watching Paw Patrol but it was on pause. They were both looking at him. 

Tony took one look at his Daddy and burst into tears. “D-d-daddy!”

It took Steve a second to react. He placed Bucky beside him and got up to get Tony. “Come here baby,” he caught the Little just as his legs gave out. He cuddled Tony close and turned to see Bucky hugging his knees, trembling, and silently crying on the couch. He was looking at Tony with wide frightened eyes. 

Tony was Big and Smart. Like  _ super _ smart and Bucky was just a stupid baby. He wasn’t even three yet! 

Bucky huddled on the couch to make himself as small as possible.  _ Maybe Tony wouldn’t see him.  _ Tony wanted Daddy and started to cry and that kind of made Bucky sad. Maybe Tony had an owie. He looked at Daddy and pointed to Tony. 

“Owie Daddy?”

Tony whimpered as Steve gave a small smile. “No buddy, Tony’s fine. He just needs a change and a nap.” 

Tony cried louder as Steve went into the nursery, set Tony down on the changing table and proceeded to take off the wet jeans, which were proving difficult. 

Bucky sat on the couch for a long time. Bucky could still hear Tony crying and that was scary. Maybe Daddy had left Tony and he was scared and now Bucky was scared and he started to cry harder. 

No, he had to be brave. Bucky got off the couch and wobbled to the nursery. The only things that Daddy had changed about Tony’s nursery is that Bucky had a crib and diapers in his size. 

He wandered in just as Steve picked up Tony. “Daddy.”

Steve turned in surprise to see Bucky standing on the door with his thumb in his mouth. Tear tracks on his face. “Hey buddy, what’s wrong?”

“ ‘ought you go aways and Tony was swared,” he mumbled around his thumb. 

“I’m not going anyway Buckaroo, Tony’s just really really tired,” Steve cooed as he sat down in the extra large rocking chair. He tried to hide his surprise when Bucky climbed up on the other side of him and snuggled in exactly like Tony on the other side. 

Tony had stopped crying and was staring at Bucky with wide brown eyes.

Bucky an exact replica staring at Tony with wide grey eyes. 

Bucky, surprisingly, spoke first. “Scared Daddy.”

“Of what baby?” Steve looked confused. He was even more confused when Bucky pointed shyly at Tony. 

Steve didn’t know how to react to that. But Tony saved him. 

“Nuh-uh. Me no scary, you swary,” Tony pointed at Bucky before hiding in Steve’s chest. 

Steve couldn’t hide his surprise. “Why are you scared of Bucky?”

“I a s-s-stupid b-baby,” Tony burst into tears and buried himself back into Steve. 

Bucky sat up. “Nuh-uh you smart! I’m dumb. I twip all the time and I cry lots.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yuh-uh!”   
  
“Nuh-uh!”

“Ok, Ok!” Steve raised his voice a little to quiet his boys down then spoke in a gentle tone. “Nobody’s better than the other person.” He looked at Bucky and Tony in turn. “You’re both my boys and I love both of you.”

“But I’m a baby!”

“But I’m-”

“Ah ah ah. What did I just say?” Steve chided. 

“That you love both of us,” Bucky said sucking his thumb. 

“And…”

Tony perked up. He knew the answer to this one!

“Dat you our Daddy!”

Steve smiled and kissed both his boys. “That’s right baby. My babies and I love both my babies.”

“My babies,” Bucky repeated confidently before snuggling into Steve.

Tony hummed in agreement and snuggled in.

And Steve, well, 

He couldn’t be happier.

They were  _ all _ going to be ok.


	9. A Day of Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky's first day and Bucky meets someone new. 
> 
> New tags!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is CRAZY so here is a long chapter to hopefully appease you who are still reading. Sorry for not updating regularly, but will do so from now on.

After Tony and Bucky had snuggled back into Steve after they had deemed each other not scary, they both fell asleep within minutes. 

Now Steve was placed with a problem that he would happily face again and again. 

How was he supposed to put two sleeping babies in separate cribs?

He slowly stood up, thankfully for his super strength and put Bucky in his crib first. He just put him and went to put Tony on the changing table. He gently took off his baby’s clothes and put on a clean diaper on him with a fuzzy puppy footie pajamas on him. 

Tony stirred a little when his source of heat left.  _ That was not ok! Oh wait...what’s this? Pacies are ok. Now someone else was crying. To loud. _ Tony decided to show his displeasure. 

Steve had a successful change of Tony and put him in his crib and covered him with his red blankie and gave him a pacifier. 

Then he headed over to Bucky. Bucky was harder. Because of HYDRA, he still woke super easily, didn’t like the dark and he didn’t like when Steve was right there when he woke up. 

He picked Bucky up who started to cry because he was surprised and it was semi dark, but Steve was there so that helped. Until Tony started crying and while they had deemed each not scary, but if one baby cries, the other one will cry. 

“Ok, ok, oh my goodness,” Steve didn’t know whether to comfort or laugh. It was just going so well then not at all. He bounced Bucky in his arms and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony was 80% asleep still so all Steve had to do was reenage his pacifier and he quieted down. 

Bucky cried into Steve’s shoulder for a couple more minutes before putting him on the changing table for a diaper and a pair of fuzzy kitty footie pajamas. “I know, it’s ok,” he whispered sweet words to Bucky who was looking up at him  with tired and wet eyes with his middle two fingers in his mouth. He picked his oldest up and carried him around in a couple circles before Bucky fell asleep and he was able to put him in the crib. 

Steve sighed as he turned on the monitor and headed to his own bedroom. He took off his shirt leaving him in a pair of sweatpants and crawled into bed, dead tired. 

Today had been a day and he just knew that tomorrow he would have two Littles.  _ His _ Littles. 

*********

Bucky took a deep breath as he woke up and opened his heavy eyes. His moved a hand to rub at his eye. Daddy wasn’t there, and he was working himself up to cry when he noticed Tony was looking at him. Bucky watched as Tony gave him a small wave. Tony had waved then felt  _ really _ shy and hid his face behind his blankie. Then he heard a giggle. 

Steve stirred when he heard sound over the monitor and looked at the little black and white screen attached to it. He watched as Tony hid behind his own blanket then noticed the noise that he heard was Bucky giggling. Giggling. That was a first. 

Steve tried to watch through blurry vision as Tony pulled the blanket down in a hurry and Bucky giggling again. Bucky stopped when Tony lifted the blanket up with jerky movement and covered his face with a smile. What took Steve by complete surprise when Bucky let a grunt. A happy grunt, not a ‘I’m unhappy and going to cry pretty soon’ grunt. A happy little grunt and Tony pulled the blanket back down with more giggling. 

Tony had succeeded in making Bucky laugh and that made he feel little butterflies in his stomach. Not the ones that make him want to hide, but the ones that came out with Daddy picked him up in his strong arms are when Daddy tickles him. The happy ones. 

“Good morning babies.”

Both Littles perked up when Steve came in singing his good morning. Bucky stood up in his crib and squealed. Tony didn’t stand up but squealed just the same and kicked his feet against the crib bars. 

“Oh my goodness, so much energy this morning,” Steve said with a bright smile as he picked Bucky up first. “Oh no, why are there tears?” When he had laid Bucky down on the changing table, wet eyes showed up. 

“M-m-mine,” Bucky said before the tears made an appearance. Steve was used to tears and continued to change Bucky as he asked what was his. “M-m-mine!” Bucky just wailed louder. 

Bucky continued to cry as Daddy changed him into a clean diaper and the days clothes. They had to go see Bruce ans a new therapist. When Steve set him down on the ground and went to go retrieve Tony, Bucky glared at the back of Daddy’s head. After a bit, and still crying, Bucky got up and went over to his crib. He reached in between the bars and pulled the fuzzy Elsa blanket from the bed. “Mine,” he muttered angrily as he followed a newly changed and carried Tony by Daddy. 

Steve gave a shake of his head in fond confusion as he saw a grumpy preschooler following behind him. Apparently the blue fuzzy blanket with Elsa on it was now Bucky’s and he couldn’t be without it. Another first. 

He put Tony in his highchair and put Bucky in his booster seat. “Eggs, bacon and --”

“ ‘nana!” Tony chirped behind his favorite red  _ like a fire truck! _ pacifier. 

“And bananas!” Steve cheered with a big smile. 

Bucky got worried.  _ He didn’t like ‘nana. It was mushy and felt weird in Bucky's mouth. Bucky wanted to tell Daddy but Daddy wasn’t looking and and and... _

Steve turned around when he heard Bucky’s breathing starting to pick up. He went over to the boy whose face was smashed into his blanket. He crouched in front of him and gently pulled the blanket off of the boy’s face. “Hey Bubba, only Tony is getting banana. I know my Buckaroo doesn’t like ‘nana. Bucky is getting apple slices,” Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s bedhead. “Hmm? How does that sound?”

Bucky looked at Daddy with a small nod. He leaned forward and rested his head on Daddy’s shoulder for a couple moments before he got a kiss on the forehead and Daddy went back to the eggs.  _ Eggs were ok. If they had cheese on them. _

Tony hummed happily as Daddy put ‘nana pieces on his tray, but frowns when Bucky gets apple slices. He grunted and pointed at Bucky. 

Bucky shook his head. “No mine, you gots ‘nana,” he pointed at Tony’s food. 

Tony shook his head and pointed at Bucky’s food again. “Mine.”

“Nooo,” Bucky whined and kicked his feet against the table leg.  _ Tony needs to listen! _

Steve heard the angry whine and intervened before it escalated. He went over and knelt in front of Bucky. “Hey buddy do you think you could share just one apple slice with your brother?”

Bucky started to breath harder. _No, those were his apple slices. What if Bucky didn’t have enough? What if Bucky didn’t want to share? Would Daddy hate Bucky? Would Daddy leave Bucky?_ Then Bucky had a different set of thoughts whirring through his head. _Brother?_ _Why did Tony want to share with Bucky? Would he start crying if Bucky didn’t share? Would Tony leave?_

Steve waited and smiled so big he was sure his mouth would hurt tomorrow when Bucky gave a small nod. 

“Good job choosing Bubba,” Steve said and gave Bucky a kiss on the top of his head as he grabbed an apple slice and gave it to the patiently waiting Tony. 

That was a first.

It didn’t take long before he knew why. 

Tony knew how hard for Bucky to give up his things especially food. He fought his headspace just enough to look the Bucky in his scared greyish eyes. “Thank you,” he said quietly. 

Bucky looked up at the small voice and then looked back at his blankie that was on his lap and in a death grip. “Your apple.”

Tony smile and gummed at his apple slice. “You’ apple.”

Bucky looked up with a confused look. “No dat your apple.”

“You’ apple,” Tony parroted with a giggle. 

Steve laughed. “It looks like you have a little birdy is trying to copy his big brother.”

Bucky looked up at Steve with wide eyes. “Birdy?” he asked. 

Tony confirmed by chirping. “Birdy,” he snorted and collapsed into giggles over his highchair tray. 

Steve laughed again at his silly baby boy and even Bucky cracked a small smile.

********

“Mine!”

Tony yanked the block away from Bucky’s grabby hands. He was just playing nice and easy and Bucky had to come over and ruin his cool looking tower. Sure, it was a short tower and they were more in a line, but that wasn’t the point.  _ The point was Bucky was ruining it! _

Bucky was scared when Tony took back the block.  _ Bucky had just wanted to play!  _ But then he felt something else that made him sad and angry all at the same time. He wasn’t sure what to do about it.  _ And Daddy wasn’t there to help Bucky figure it out! And now Bucky was scared! Where was Daddy? _

Steve rushed out of bedroom where he was folding laundry to the living room where Bucky was  _ positively _ wailing. 

“Bubba? Hey, hey, hey,” he went over and scooped up the boy. “What’s wrong?” Bucky was just continued to cry so Steve turned to Tony for help. “Tony do you know what happened?” he asked carefully. He had to keep reminding himself that this was the first day that Bucky and Little Tony had spent some time together. Not the 138th time. Everything that morning and at breakfast had gone so well that he kept forgetting. Tony looked sheepishly and looked down at the block in his hand like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Steve went over and sat down on the couch and called Tony over. 

Tony crawled over and looked at Daddy’s knee. He felt like he wanted to cry.  _ He hadn’t meant to make Bucky cry. But it was his tower! _

“Tony?” Steve prodded. 

“My tower,” Tony mumbled and put his middle two fingers in his mouth. He had lost his paci when he had yelled at Bucky. 

Steve put the now sniffling Bucky beside him and picked Tony up. “What was that baby boy?” He gently removed Tony’s fingers from his mouth. 

“ ‘ucky pushed over my tower,” Tony replied. “My tower, my bwocks.”

“Well,” Steve thought. “It may be your tower but they are not all your blocks. You have to share.”

“No,” Tony whined and let some tears fall. “My bwocks.” 

“I wanted to pway,” Bucky started to cry again. 

Now Steve had two crying Littles...again. “Ok, ok,” he comforted them as best as he could and when they were all calm again, he spoke. “So I think Bubba maybe was feeling a bit jealous about Tony not sharing. And I also think that Tony needs to learn to share the blocks.”

Tony pouted up at Daddy.  _ He didn’t want to share.  _

“How about we try,” Steve said and carried Tony over to the block pile. He had lead Bucky by the shoulder since Bucky’s only hand was wrapped around ‘mine’. 

*******

Bucky had his blanket so I guess that made things better but he had butterflies in his stomach, the nervous kind as Daddy carried him in the elevator and into Bruce’s lab. 

Steve was pushing a large stroller with a sleeping Tony in it. Tony had crashed soon after they had had a quick lunch of cheese and crackers. Steve was also holding the hand of Bucky. He had stuffed his Elsa blanket named ‘mine’ down his shirt so he could feel it and rub his face on the corner if he needed. 

“Hi Steve. Hi Bucky, oh why and--hello Tony,” Bruce smiled and whispered the last hello to softly snoring bundle. “How are we doing today?” he asked in a normal tone still smiling bright for Bucky. 

Bucky shrugged and hid a bit behind Daddy. Bruce wasn’t that scary so he didn’t hide all the way. He watched as Bruce bent down and looked at him. 

“Hey pal, guess what we are going to do today? We’re going to play some games. But here’s the thing, we are meeting a special friend today to help us play those games. He’s not scary, he’s really nice. He was light brown eyes and dark brown hair,” Bruce smiled and pointed at Bucky. “Just like you,” he smiled again. “And guess what?” He had Bucky attention for a bit. Steve had even gone to the side to set up the mobile playpen to put Tony in. “His name is Noah,” Bruce gasped then chuckled when Bucky’s eyes went wide. “He’ll be in 5 mintues,” Bruce held up a hand to show five fingers.

Bucky nodded. Five minutes. He really didn’t know if that was a long time or a short time, he just knew something was going to happen at the end of the time. A man named Noah was going to play games with Bruce and Bucky. 

Steve smiled as Bucky came over and climbed into his lap. Bruce had gone over to work on some paperwork, giving Steve and Bucky a quiet moment. Steve and Bruce had discussed getting a physical therapist for Bucky. He needed to get used to having only one arm and how to function through every day to day things. 

Bruce had found someone close by named Noah Matthews. He was caregiver without a Little. They had met before and Noah had said that he was okay without a Little. He used his time to help other people through therapy. He worked with Little and veterans with disabilities of any kind. He would help Bucky physically and mentally. 

“How you doin’ Bubba?” Steve asked with a kiss to the top of Bucky’s hair. 

“Mr. Noah will come to play games with Bruce and Bucky in five minutes,” Bucky held his hand and showed it just like Bruce had. 

Steve found it funny. When talked to, Bucky would not say more than four words, but when relaying information, he could recite entire tv shows. 

“Wow, that’s sounds fun! I wish I could play games with Bruce and Bucky. And their new friend Noah,” Steve said.

“Daddy comin’?” Bucky sounded worried. 

“Well,” Steve said gently. “See that room right there,” he pointed to a glass door that lead to a large room. 

The room was filled with foam rollers, gymnastic bars and several gym mats. Being Avengers, physical therapy was a must to ease pain quickly. Since Steve and Bruce had talked to Noah the room now held a ball pit, a small climbing tower, so Steve could still see the top if Bucky was up there. Steve hoped that he would be confident to climb it one day. 

Bucky nodded and felt ‘mine’ under his chin. He rubbed his face in it for a second till Daddy asked him to look at him. 

“Daddy will be right here and will be right there in an instant if you need me. Ok? I have to stay out here with Tony. We can’t leave the baby all alone can we? Not with his big brave brother right over there,” Steve pointed to the door again. 

Bucky leaned again Daddy with a corner of Elsa in his mouth and thought for a bit.  _ What if Tony woke up and got scared cause Daddy wasn’t there? But Bucky was scared and wanted Daddy first. But glass you can see both ways so I guess Bucky would be ok. And daddy would be here in an instant, he said so. So...so...so. _

Steve waited for Bucky to think, he had done a lot of it today and he knew it was hard for him. He ran his fingers through some of Bucky’s tangles as he patiently waited. 

Bucky looked up at Daddy. “Daddy come instantly?”

Steve smiled. “I will be right there in an instant.”

“In an instant,” Bucky said firmly before nodding his head. “Tony sleepin’,” he whispered. 

“Yup,” Steve looked at Tony who was still sleeping in the playpen, bets were down that he wouldn’t wake up till half way through Bucky and Noah’s session. That reminded him. “Do we need to go potty first before Mr. Noah comes to play games?”

Bucky thought for a moment, sometimes it was hard to tell if he had to go or not and sometimes he didn't even know tell Daddy changed him that he realized

that he was wet. That’s why he cried when he had a wet diaper, but Daddy said it was okay. He always said it was okay and that made Bucky feel better. But what happened if they were in the potty and Mr. Noah came to play games with Bruce and Bucky. Then Bucky wouldn’t be able to see if Noah had brown hair or brown eyes. And then he wouldn’t know if it was Mr. Noah or not. And then Bruce and Bucky wouldn’t be able to play games.  _ Then what?  _

Steve waited as Bucky squirmed around on his lap. Bucky eventually shook his head and leaned heavier into him. “Ok, Bubba, ok,” he sighed. The squirming was a tell tale sign that Bucky was thinking to hard and to many sounds and thoughts were going through his head. 

Steve was just about to call Bruce over and cancel the whole thing when the elevator dinged and Noah stepped out. 

Bruce was right. Mr. Noah did have light brown eyes and dark brown hair just like him. But not just like him cause his was long and Noah’s was short. Also Mr. Noah was tall, like  _ really _ tall. 

Bucky watched as Bruce walked up and shook hands with Mr. Noah. Bruce had a smile on his face,  _ smiles were good, right? _

Bucky was so entranced with watching Bruce and Noah than he didn’t noticed Daddy standing up with him in his arms until they were halfway to Bruce and Mr. Noah. Then they were right in front of Bruce and Mr. Noah. And that was too much and the only thing Bucky could do was hide in Daddy’s neck. If he couldn’t see Mr. Noah, maybe Mr. Noah would go away. 

“Hi Steve, I’m Noah. And this must be Bucky. Hi Bucky,” Noah said. 

Daddy told him it was rude to be mean, so Bucky mumbled a hi in Daddy’s neck. 

Noah took that as a good thing. He knew that they wouldn’t get today but he had to try. He knew Bucky was a Little but he also knew that he was a deeply diabled veteran. He had met Steve, Bucky’s caregiver over the phone and had enjoyed listening to Steve talk about his boy. Noah could tell Steve cared deeply about Bucky. Then he noticed Tony, whom Steve had also talked about at length about, in a playpen sound asleep. 

“How about we take this into that cool looking room,” Noah said with a bright smile to Steve and headed to the room. The three ‘adults’ had talked about what to add and take away. They didn’t want Bucky to hurt himself. 

With a smile Steve followed Noah and Bruce into the room still carrying Bucky. He instantly liked the therptist and hoped Bucky would warm up to him soon. 

Once in the room, Noah gasped and turned to Bruce. “Wow! That skateboard thing looks, but you know what?” Noah sounded nervous and Bucky peeked an eye out.  _ Maybe he should be nervous too.  _ “I don’t think I can stand up on it so I’m going to lay down on it. What so you think?” Noah went over and grabbed a yellow one. 

Bruce smiled and nodded. “That looks like fun Noah, I think I’ll try it. I’ll go on my stomach too because I’m old and might break something.”

As suspected, Bruce got a small giggle out of Bucky who immediately blushed but peeked out again once Bruce and Noah started rolling around making engine and airplane sounds. 

Bucky was fully watching now. He couldn’t help but smile at Bruce’s attempt at engine sounds.  _ Bucky made really good engine sounds.  _

Noah’s ear picked up small engine sounds and he looked over to see Bucky standing on his own two feet standing between Steve’s legs who was sitting down. “Wow those are some cool sounds. Do you want to roll around and see if you can beat me, or Bruce?” Noah smiled. 

“Hey!” Bruce proclaimed but in doing so almost fell off his skateboard. 

Steve wanted to encourage Bucky and stood up. “Hey Bubba, go pick out a cool color and I’ll go check on the baby,” Bucky looked up at him. “And I’ll be back in an instant,” he said with a smile.

“In an instant,” Bucky repeated softly. 

Steve waited till Bucky picked out a red skateboard then slipped quietly out. 

“You picked red, my favorite color is yellow. And Bruce picked green,” Noah said.

Bucky started to breathe harder and Bruce made a move to help him. But Noah held up a finger, stopping him. 

_ What was he supposed to say? Red wasn’t is favorite color. It was Tony’s. Red like a firetruck! Yellow wasn’t Mr. Noah’s favorite color. It was Daddy’s. In an instant. Daddy would come in an instant, but he had to take care of baby Tony.  _ Bucky looked at the glass door to see Daddy’s picking up a whimpering Tony. 

“Like a firetruck,” Bucky whispered. 

“What was that honey bun?” Noah asked gently. 

Bucky stopping rubbing ‘mine’ and looked at him for the first time. “Red is Tony’s, yellow is Daddy’s.”

“And what is your favorite color?” Noah asked. 

Bucky looked down at ‘mine’ “Blue. Blue like Elsa. Like a princess.”

“Your hair makes you look like a princess with your long hair,” Noah said with a smile. “You know what Bruce I’m getting a little sore. How about you?”

Bruce nodded and groaned dramatically as he stood up. Bucky didn’t giggle this time but look at the skateboard that had fallen from his hand when he had reached for ‘mine’. 

Bruce was the one who picked up Bucky’s skateboard and put it back with his. He was a little disappointed that they hadn’t gotten anywhere in the one hour session, he thought they would have gotten somewhere. 

Steve had picked up a whimpering Tony, who was still whimpering as Noah, Bruce and Bucky came out of the play room. 

Bucky ran over to Daddy and the baby. “Tony! I got to pick a red skateboard, your favorite color, like a firetruck remember. And Mr. Noah said that yellow was his favorite, but it’s not cause that’s Daddy’s color. And I had to be a big brave brother and let you sleep. And...and...and I told Mr. Noah that my favorite color was blue, like your heart and mine,” Bucky smiled nice and proud at Tony who squealed and smile at his older brother’s happy tone. 

Steve’s chest felt tight as he watches Bucky speak more than five words to someone who had just met the other night but called his brother. He smiled as Bucky referred to his favorite color as Tony’s arc reactor and his blanket. 

Bruce was mistaken. They had accomplished a lot today. 

*******

It had been a long day for everyone and it was almost over. 

Dinner and bath time was over. Steve had washed Tony first while Bucky had watched an episode of Paw Patrol. 

Both warm and drowsy, Steve cuddled his boys in the rocking chair before bed. Tony was quietly sucking on a bottle of milk. 

“Did you have fun today Bubba?” Steve asked gently as he brushed Bucky’s damp hair with his fingers. He had brushed it once out of the bath bath but it seemed to just attract knots. 

Bucky nodded and pointed to the page for Daddy to continue reading the book about the velveteen rabbit. 

Steve smiled. His boy hadn’t said a word since he one sided conversation with his younger brother. 

“ And while the Boy was asleep, dreaming of the seaside, the little Rabbit lay among the old picture-books in the corner,” Steve read. “...But he never knew that it really was his own Bunny, come back to look at the child who had first helped him to be real,” he finished. “The end,” he whispered. 

He put a sleeping Tony in his crib and carried Bucky to his. “Did you have fun today Buckaroo?” he asked again. 

Bucky nodded. “Mr. Noah likes yellow.”

“Just like Daddy,” Steve said with a smile. “Do you like him?”

Bucky hummed and turned over on his non-arm side and snuggled into ‘mine.’

Steve snorted at the response and turned on the frozen night light before shutting off the main room light and shut the door halfway. He went into the living and cleaned up the various messes that preschoolers and toddlers make. 

In about an hour Steve went to bed and shut off his own light. 

It had been a long but good day of firsts

*******

Steve woke up early and went to make a cup of coffee..only to find it already made and half gone. The drinker of the black liquid sat at the table muttering to himself over a Starkpad.

“Good morning Tony,” Steve said with a smile pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Tony turned to him. “I want to make Bucky a new arm.”


	10. Author Note

Coffee is LIFE!!!!!!

https://www.buymeacoffee.com/RDJWINCHESTER1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Become a Patron!](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=6827550)


	11. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a jerk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a beautiful Beta writer/reader to help me!!!

_ Steve woke up early and went to make a cup of coffee..only to find it already made and half gone. The drinker of the black liquid sat at the table muttering to himself over a Starkpad. _

_ “Good morning Tony,” Steve said with a smile pouring himself a cup of coffee. _

_ Tony turned to him. “I want to make Bucky a new arm.” _

*******

“I’m sorry,” Steve says with raised eyebrows. 

Tony squared his shoulders and tried not to look as scared as he looked Steve in the eye. “I want to make Bucky a new arm. One that won’t hurt him and is super lightweight. It will be like he has two flesh arms. Look,” he showed Steve the Starkpad. Steve wouldn't understand a lot of the drawing and sciencey mumble gumble but he could understand the gist of it. 

Only Steve didn’t look at the Starkpad. He just put it back on the table. “Tony,” he sighed. “You were there when Bucky said he didn’t want another arm. That he didn’t want to hurt anyone else. You told me, yourself!” Steve let his hand fall on his jean clad thigh.

“But this one is going to way cooler and I mean, yeah sure, he could still hurt people, but this one won’t hurt people because Bucky is different now. He has us now. The arm will be made of Vibranium just like your shield so it only weighs about 14 pounds. Which is the normal weight of the human arm, by the way. It will be connected by a chip to the nerves of his arm so he can move it just like his left arm. Dr. Cho already told me she would be willing to do the surgery. And I wi--”

“Wait,” Steve held up his hand. “You already told people?”

Tony shrugged. “Well, yeah. I thought tha--”

“No Tony!” Steve spoke sharply. “That’s just it. You didn’t think. You didn’t think about Bucky. You didn’t think about what he could do to him. You didn’t think about me and how that could affect me. You only thought of yourself.” 

And with that, Steve left. 

He left with Tony standing in the middle of the kitchen, dumbstruck and  _ alone _ . 

*******

Steve left and went straight to his room. He didn’t know where else to go. 

_ What was Tony thinking?  _ He had even looked at the Starkpad. He didn’t need to. He wouldn’t put Bucky through another surgery to put another metal arm on his body. Not again. No more pain. 

*******

Bucky wasn't sure exactly what had woken him up at first, only knowing that he should stay quiet. Quiet meant safe since no one would come looking for him. Quiet meant no one would know he was awake. Quiet meant no one would come hurt him.

And so he laid in his crib as still as can be and listened. He listened to his Daddy yelling at his brother.  _ Why would he do that? Was Tony not safe? Was Daddy going to yell at him too? _

He could feel himself begin to panic, squeezing him, making it hard to breathe, even as he strokes ‘mine’ against his face. But then he heard it. He heard soft crying as if someone didn't want to be heard. It was too soft to be Daddy.

His brother was crying.  _ Was he hurt?  _

Bucky could feel something in his mind click, turning on like an old forgotten machine, sputtering and protesting, creaking to live as it began to move. And he forces himself up, stuffing ‘mine’ in his shirt and climbing quietly and efficiently over the bars and makes his way to and out the door, staying in the shadows as he follows the sound that tells him to protect. Protect the small guy from bullies.

He finds Tony against a corner of the kitchen, rocking slightly as he tries to stifle his cries with one hand and the other taps against something metal under his shirt.

"Tony?" He whispers, looking around for a threat. "Tony, hurt?" He watches Tony stiffen, pressing harder on his mouth to try and stop all sounds. His  brother seemed scared of him. "I no hurt you," he moves closer to sit near him but not touch. "No hurt. Protect. No hurt." Bucky gently pulls the hand away from his mouth.

"Sorwy," Tony babbles out over and over. "I stupid. Stupid baby. Sorwy."

"No, no stupid."

Tony shakes his head. "Bad. Daddy mad at me. No love me. Wanted to help buddy. Sowry."

"Help?"

"Arm. Like real one. Hold ‘mine’ more. Help move. Hold Tony and Daddy dat same time," Tony grabs his tablet and shows Bucky before he can hate him too, hoping he understands. "Arm not hurt. Help Bubba. Like Dum-e but better. Like real one," Tony starts rocking again, moving faster in his panic as he claws at something beneath his shirt. "Help. Help Bubba. Daddy no love me. Bubba no love me now. Bad tony. Stupid baby." His fingers dig in more to whatever he's holding. onto under his shirt. 

Bucky didn’t know what else to do but stop his brother from hurting. “No hurt Tony. No hurt, pretty light.”

Tony stopped scratching at his arc reactor. “Pretty light?” he didn’t sound as sure as his big brother. 

Bucky held out his hand for Tony grab. He didn’t care that his little brother just wiped his nose on his hand. Gently he guides Tony to the dark guest bedroom. And when Tony was quick to whimper, he reassured him. “No, no no, It’s ok. I protect Tony. Look,” he pulled Tony’s shirt open to show him that the arc reactor lit up the room in a soft blue light. “Pretty light.”

Tony gave a giant sniff and wiped his nose one last time. “Y-yeah, pretty light.”

*******

Steve looked into the steamy mirror after taking a shower. It had helped to clear his mind. He looked into the mirror and ran tired hands over his face. 

Then something made him drop his hands. He heard giggling coming from one of the rooms across from his master bedroom. It felt like he hadn't heard that  sound in forever. He tried to think when he last heard it and except for yesterday, it had been….

"Two months?" He racks his brain, his memory supply every event that transpired, including that he hasn't taken care of Tony the entire time he was looking after Bucky. And he had just yelled at the boy who was just trying to help. "Shit," he groans and rubs at his face, "I'm being a crappy Daddy." 

Steve quickly goes into his bedroom and pulls out random clean clothes from his dresser and pulls them on before following the giggles to where his boys are. "Hey, what's…." He stops when he sees how deadly still Tony gets, face losing all its color and his eyes widening in panic.

"Sorwy!" Tony yells before pushing away Bucky's hand and all but diving under the bed, limbs flailing as he wiggles his way under as Steve stands there completely dumbfounded.

"Baby Tony?" Bucky crawls over and peers under the cover.

"Sowry! No hurt! No hurt!" He cries and knocks Steve out of his stupor.

"Are you hurt?" He joins Bucky and tries to reach out to Tony only to have the Little yank his leg back and scrambling further underneath and away from them.

"No pweese! No hurt Tony! No bad!" Tony's breathing hitches as he starts to hyperventilate and begins chanting some of the most chilling words Steve has ever heard, "No hurt Daddy! Be good. I be good. I be quiet. Weeve Bucky awone. Kay? No hurt pweese."

Bucky also didn't like those words and he shoves himself between Steve and the bed, glaring daggers as the Winter Soldier appears.

_ 'Wait, no,' _ Steve thinks,  _ 'that's not the soldier. That's….that's Buck's look when he would stand between me, me and…me and bullies. What's happening?' _

"JARVIS," he clears his voice when the name comes out shakily, "JARVIS, could you show what happened?"

He knew something bad happened when JARVIS doesn't respond and just begins playing the scene from earlier right as he storms out. He sees Tony

panicking, looking lost and for help only to find no one before scrambling to put his back to the corner, falling down as sobs take over. He gets to see how the man tries to smother his cries until Bucky finds him. He gets to hear their talk, his heart breaking further at how distraught the boy is because of him. He almost throws up when he gets to see how Tony starts to pull at the arc, see that he tries to pull it out until Bucky stops him.

He gets to see how Tony tries to pull out the metal part of him that allows him to live and function, something he wanted to give Bucky too, all because he couldn't have a conversation without yelling at Tony, without letting Tony explain why he wanted to do something and let the genius show him, all because he was selfish - the very thing he accused Tony of. He ignored the genius's nature of wanting to help and fix or make things better all because he was scared and only thinking of himself and Bucky. He almost lost his baby because he was pig-headed.

*******

Bucky watches warily, both wanting to help his Daddy and to keep Tony safe. He could hear Tony earlier talk about the arm again and he kind of wishes he had two now so he can reach out to both of them.

_ 'Hold Tony and Daddy dat same time _ ,' Tony's words echo.  _ 'Help buddy. Daddy no love me. Bubba no love me now. _ '

_ Tony wanted to help him? Tony thought Daddy and him didn't love him?  _ Bucky thought as his Winter Soldier subsided. 

“I do it,” he said. 

Steve, who finally managed to pull a distraught Tony out from under the crib, stopped. “What? What’d you say? Shh baby, it’s ok,” he ran his fingers through Tony sweaty hair as the Little boy just shook in fear. 

“I want two arms. I want to hold ‘mine’ and Tony at da same time,” Bucky went over to Tony and cuddled into him - on Daddy’s lap. 

Tony looked at his big brother with wide eyes. “Rweally?”

Bucky nods and puts his thumb in his mouth to give it a couple reassuring sucks. “Maybe tomorrow ‘ough cause I twired and need sweepy time.”

Tony nodded. “Sleepy time,” he thought it over for a minute. “What’s abouts play time? Bwocks?”

Bucky gave a big yawn. “Yeah, with both hands.”

Both boys fell asleep on their Daddy’s lap as their Daddy cried out all his frustrations and guilt at how selfish of a Daddy he had been and how blessed he was at having the two best Littles  _ and _ Bigs in the whole goddamn world.


	12. Hospital and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surgery day for Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is Bubba  
> Tony is Bubby

Steve had to wait for 5 days until both of his boys were Big again, before sitting them down and talking to them. 

Well, Tony was Big and Bucky was the age he always will be for the time being - two and a half years old. 

But it seemed that Bucky was older, even if just a bit, when he didn’t immediately sit on Steve’s lap, but next to him with Tony sitting across from him.

“So we need to talk about how bad of a Daddy I am and we need to make sure that Bucky is totally sure that he wants to do this,” Steve started gently looking between his boys. 

Bucky nodded. “I’m sure.”

Tony nodded. I’m sure. But just so you know I wouldn’t be doing the surgery. Bruce and Dr. Cho will be doing it with some of the best nurses in the world.”

Not doing the surgery equaled not going to be there at all in Bucky’s mind so he crawled into Steve’s lap, cause things always get a bit scary without Tony there. Even though he was a baby and Bucky was a big boy. Even big boys needed their brothers, no matter who was older. 

Bucky was drawn from his thoughts when Daddy squeezed his arms and Tony knelt down in front of him. 

“Bucky?” It took a second for Bucky to make eye contact with him, but when he did Tony gave him a small smile. “I’m not going to be doing the surgery, but I’m going to be there holding your hand the entire time.”

Bucky had had surgery before. “Even when I sleepin’?”

“Even when you’re sleeping,” Tony reassured him. “And in light to you,” he stood up and looked at Steve. “You are not a bad Daddy, everyone makes mistakes. Hell, I make...anyway, you’re not bad. And you’re amazing.” Tony  smiled and gave Bucky a kiss on his forehead since he could tell he was fading fast. “I’ll be in the lab talking to Bruce and setting up everything,” he said as he walked to the elevator. 

“Wait Tony,” Steve called. And when Tony turned to him with an expectant look, he smiled. “What do you make, I wasn’t clear on that earlier.”

Tony rolled his eyes and pressed the close door button on the elevator. “See you later.” He heard Steve say goodbye with a smile in his voice. 

Tony had to stay Big for the next week in order to get everything in order for Bucky’s surgery. Bruce would handle the science part of it and Dr. Cho would handle the surgery part. Tony had paid the best nurses in the world three times what they were currently getting paid. He only wanted the best for his big brother. 

Bucky was surprised when they didn’t have the surgery the day there talked about it. He got to play with blocks for seven whole days! But it was a little boring because he didn’t have his Bubby to play with. 

But the fun part was that he got to see Mr. Noah and Bruce again and this time they played in the BIG tent and played with some funny shapes! Every time Bucky put a shape in the right matching spot Mr. Noah and Daddy would do a silly dance. The first time Bucky put the wrong shape in the wrong time, he cried, but Daddy held him and Mr. Noah said it was okay.  _ ‘Just like Daddy said all the time.’ _ He had put the square in the rectangle spot.  _ ‘They looked the same!’ _

But right now it was scary.

It was surgery day and Bucky was currently hiding under his bed. 

_ ‘Cause it was scary.’ _

“Bucky!”

Bucky scooted under the bed farther when he heard Daddy call for him.  _ ‘Maybe he didn’t want to do this.’ _

“Bubba!”

The new voice made Bucky pause.  _ ‘His brother was here!’  _ He may have startled a bit when Tony’s face came into view. 

“Hi ya kiddo,” Tony bent down to look under the bed. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Hiding,” Bucky mumbled and snuggled in ‘mine’ more. 

“Yeah,” Tony laid down on the floor, getting comfy. “Why are you hidin’?” he shot a look up at Steve who was standing by the door. 

“Scared.”

“Why? I told you I would hold your hand the entire time. But I can’t hold your hand if you’re under the bed. I can’t fit.”

Bucky thought about it for a while, but Tony waited patiently. Once Bucky crawled out from under the bed, Tony cuddled right up, right there on the floor on Bucky’s chest. 

After Bucky’s breathing evened out, Steve walked over to the two and smiled at them. “What are you cuties doin’?”

“Cuddles,” Bucky stated and held his arms out for Steve even though Tony was still on top of him. 

Steve snorted in amusement and picked up Tony first, who curled up into him, and then picked up Bucky on his other hip. Bucky wasn’t as tired as Tony and was looking all around as the elevator took them down to the medical lab and at all the nurses and staff. 

“Hi Bucky,” Bruce made Bucky snap to attention and he looked at him with wide eyes. He had spoken lower than normal, but when the boy startled he lowered it even more. “Hi buddy. Can you sit on this cool bed right here so we can talk?” Bruce showed Bucky the hospital bed that was made up to look exactly like his bed upstairs and had green and red cars on the sheets and blanket. There was even a brown teddy bear on top of the pillow. 

Bucky looked at everything then looked at Daddy before deciding that if Daddy sits next to him that it would be alright. He grabbed the teddy right away and then looked at Bruce when he was ready. 

“Ok Bucky, this is what’s going to happen. You’re going to lay in the bed here and some nurses, Dr. Cho and I are going to hook you up to some wires. And then I’m going to give you a little poke in the arm. But,” he hurried to reassure Bucky who was looking nervous. “This bear here is a special bear. This bear helps with pain. If you give him, or her, a big enough hug, you won’t even feel the poke.”

“Ok,” Bucky said quietly. “I have ‘mine’,” he showed Bruce his special blue Elsa blanket. 

“Yeah, is that yours?” Bruce nodded in understanding as Bucky nodded. 

“Mine.”

“Oh,” Maybe Bruce hadn’t understood. “Is that your blanky’s name?” Bucky nodded again. “That’s an interesting name. But we know it’s yours, what do you think a cool name would be. What about Hulk?”

Bucky giggled and shook his head. 

“No! What about Bruce?”

Bucky giggled harder and shook his head. “No.”

Bruce groaned and put his head in his hands. “Well what do you think we should call your special blanket?”

“Ummm,” Bucky sucked on his thumb as he thought. “Elsa.”

Bruce gasped. “Elsa! That’s a great name. And it fits because it has an Elsa already on it.”

“And Anna,” Bucky showed Bruce just to make sure that he knew who Anna was.  _ He didn’t think Bruce had ever seen Frozen before.  _

“Elsa is my daughter’s favorite,” Dr. Cho said with a smile as she came up. 

Buck smiled and held up the blanket to show the lady doctor. He had met her yesterday with Daddy.  _ She had brought cookies! _

Dr. Cho gasped. “Look what I have.” 

Steve watched as she held up an  inhaled anesthetic mask. It had snowflakes all over it. Bucky gasped and looked up at him and back at the mask. 

_ It was just like Frozen! _

“Guess what we’re going to do?” Dr. Cho tried to sound intriguing. When Bucky looked at her, she continued. “You get to put this over your mouth and take 10 deep breaths in. You’re a big boy, I know you can count to ten,” she nodded along with Bucky. 

_ He was a big boy! He had counted to ten with Mr. Noah two days ago! _

“Okay, can you show me?”

Bucky nodded. “One, two, ‘ree, ‘uor , ‘ive, ummm,” he looked up at Daddy. 

Daddy nodded and smiled at him. “Six,” he whispered behind his hand. 

Dr. Cho gasped. She had heard Daddy. Bucky giggled. “Six, even, eight, ummm…” This time Daddy mouthed to him the number. “Nine,” he bounced with the force.

“Anddd,” Dr. Cho sang. 

“Ten!” Bucky said with a smile. 

“Yay! Good job, Bucky,” Dr. cho cheered calmly. “Ok, so this is yours and I’ll be back with Bruce in a bit okay?”

Bucky was taken by surprise.  _ When had Bruce left?  _ He gave Dr. Cho a small wave and looked at his daddy. 

“That was a lot huh?” Daddy asked. 

Bucky nodded but he was doing  _ ok _ . “Elsa,” he held up his blanket. 

“I see,” Steve smiled at Bucky’s shy gesture. “Show me one more time how to put your mask on. Good job. Here, let’s swing your legs up on the bed, oh, uh  oh,” when Steve stood up to let Bucky swing his feet onto the hospital bed, he had to shift Tony who had been lightly dozing on his lap. 

Tony was  _ tired _ . He had lied to Daddy more than once to be able to work on Bubby’s arm. And with the scare under the bed averted and with Bubby happy about the Frozen inhaled anesthetic, he had been  _ thissss _ close to sleeping. But then Daddy decided to move and it pushed on his bladder. 

“Oh, uh oh,” Steve cooed when he felt an all to familiar warmth. He took a deep breath in preparation for what he knew was going to come.

Tony  _ hated _ having accidents. It was sticky, icky, gross. He burst into tears then realized that he was already in Daddy’s name, so he took a couple deep breaths to calm down. 

“Hi Bubba.”

Tony opened his eyes to see Daddy cooing down at him. “That was yucky huh,” Daddy continued to coo as he changed him out of his wet clothes and put him in a comfy diaper and a fuzzy onesie. 

Steve smiled when Tony looked down at his onesie and poked at the stethoscopes and little needles on his onesie. His smile got bigger when Tony looked up at him with wet eyes.  “Bubby?”

Steve picked Tony up and put him on his hip. "You wanna go see your brother? Let's go see Bubby." While Tony was crying, Steve had left Bruce with Bucky and had gone to the changing room that was on every floor. And since this was the medical lab, it had doctorish onesies in the clothing bin. Even as a baby, Tony was entranced with science and Steve was head of heels in love with him. 

He gave Tony’s cute little cheeks a million little kisses as he threw the wet clothes down the laundry shoot and went back out towards Bucky’s section. 

Just as Steve got into view, he heard Bucky sniffling. He hurried to see his boy hugging the brown teddy bear and his blanket so hard that his knuckles were white. 

“Hey Bubby,” Steve sang lightly so he wouldn’t startle the poor boy. “What’s goin’ on Buckaroo?”

“Bruce poked me a-and he s-s-said to hug T-Teddy r-rweally hard,” Bucky sniffled. He nodded when Daddy asked if it helped.  _ It did...kind of. _ Bucky watched as everything started to happen really fast around him. He watched the nurse named Sue attached the IV needle to an IV bag. Hw watched as Bruce and Daddy talked by the door for a minute. Bubba was sleeping in Daddy’s arms. Tony was really tired, he had made Bucky promise lots and lots of times to tell Daddy that Tony really wasn’t tired even though Bucky could tell Tony  _ really _ needed a nap. 

“Ok,” Dr. Cho’s gentle voice brought him back. She knelt down to be level with the man on the bed. “Ok, here’s what’s going to happen. We're going to lay you down in the bed and make sure you’re all comfy cozy, roasty toasty with Mister teddy and Miss. Elsa blanket. Then your Daddy and brother are going to say goodbyes, and,” she sang when she saw wet eyes make their appearance. “Give you a million kisses,” she made a funny face and scratched the sheets a little to get a small smile from the bed occupant. “And then after that, we’re going to wheel you back and then you get to put that special mask on your face and count to ten. How does that sound?” Dr. Cho asked with a smile. 

Steve knew that that was a lot of information for his little guy right now so he stepped in. “Ok Bubby, time for kisses. Kiss monster coming in,” he growled playfully like he did every night and attacked Bucky’s face with kisses. 

“Nooo D-D-Daddy,” Bucky giggled and tried to squirm away. “Nooo,” he continued to giggle as the kiss monster died right next to him. He took some deep breaths until Daddy woke up and smiled at him. “Daddy all better?”

Steve stood up and gave Bucky one more kiss on the forehead. “Yeah Bubby, Daddy’s all better and the kiss monster is  _ all _ gone.” 

“All gone,” Bucky repeated with a final sigh.  _ He was doing better now.  _ “Bubba?”

“Yeah,” Steve turned to where Bruce was watching and standing next to the chair where Tony was curled up on. Steve went over to pick up Tony, who gave a small noise at being moved but settled down once he knew whose arms he was in. “Bubba’s sleepin’ right now so can you be a gentle kiss monster?”

Bucky nodded. He was a big brother, he knew how to be gentle with the baby. Daddy leaned down with baby Tony in his arms and Bucky gave Tony’s forehead a gentle kiss. “Mwah, kiss for da baby,” he whispered. 

“Oh, look at that gentle kiss,” Steve praised. “Ok, one last kiss for Daddy.” Steve smiled when Bucky gave him a kiss and plopped back down on the bed. 

Steve continued to smile and sway Tony as Bruce got Bucky all comfy cozy, roasty toasty as Dr. Cho had put it. It really didn’t matter what happened on the current bed because after Bucky was under anesthesia, Dr. Cho and Bruce would move him to an operating table and later to a clean bed that was made to look exactly like the current one. 

“All ready?” Bruce asked with a smile. “Do you have Teddy? Elsa? And last but not least, your cool mask?” 

Bucky nodded and lifted each item for Bruce to see. He waved the mask around extra hard. He laughed along with Daddy and Bruce, then Dr. Cho walked up. 

“You ready to go?”

Bucky wasn’t so sure till he looked at Daddy and Daddy smiled and nodded back. “It’s ok bubby, Bubba and I will be right here when you come back. Remember to count to ten.”

Bucky nodded and gave Teddy a squeeze cause he was a little scared. He took a deep breath as he was wheeled down the long white hallway. 

Steve took a deep breath as his little boy was wheeled down the long white hallway. He looked so small in the hospital bed. 

“Steve?”

“Yeah!” Steve may have said that too loud when he turned towards the voice. He may be called the ‘star spangled man with a plan’ but he couldn’t think of anything to say. “Noah?”

Noah smiled. “Yeah. Hi. Tony told me that today was Bucky’s surgery so I thought I’d come by and see if you guys needed anything. Am I late?” 

It took Steve a second to nod, but Noah didn’t seem to mind. “Umm, yeah, Bubby just went back. I mean Bucky. And this little guy is tired,” he shifted a conked out Tony on his hip. 

Noah gave a little coo at the sight of Tony drooling on Steve's shoulder. “I’m sorry I missed him.” Noah suddenly realized that he had no right to be there. “Sorry, I’ll go. I’ll just see you guys whenever Bucky is back on his feet,” he took a step back towards the elevator. 

“No!” Steve realized that he had shouted that when Noah froze and went a little wide eyed and Tony woke. He turned his attention to Tony first who had started to whimper. “It’s ok baby,” he gave Tony a kiss on the temple. He turned to Noah who hadn’t moved. “Do you wanna come upstairs and have a cup of coffee. Tony’s going to go down for a nap and I’ll just drive myself crazy waiting for the call that Buck is awake. Or not,” Steve realized how stupid that sounded. “Sorry, I’m just being a paranoid Daddy,” he used his free hand to run it through his hand in a nervous manner. 

“No, it’s ok,” Noah smiled and reassured the man. “I would love a cup of coffee.” 


	13. Coffee and New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah comes up for coffee, Tony makes a friend and Bucky wakes up from surgery.

Steve took Tony straight into the nursery and put him in his crib. 

Tony whined a little at the change in temperature from warm Daddy to cold bed. “Daddy no,” he tried to sit up.  _ He wanted back in Daddy’s warm arms.  _

“It’s okay baby,” Steve cooed and leaned in the crib to give Tony’s forehead a kiss. “Here’s a blanket, all warm and cosy,” he tucked the blanket around Tony. 

Tony didn’t want the blankey. He wanted Daddy. “No,” tears started to fall harder as he wiggled around trying to get to his Daddy. 

“Ok, ok,” Steve cooed and picked Tony from the crib and held him. He knew Tony must be fighting with his headspace. Needing to be Little but wanting to be Big for Bucky. Steve held his boy’s head on his shoulder and whispered sweet nothings in his ear as he went over to the rocking chair and sat down. 

5 minutes passed before Steve’s enhanced hearing picked up soft footsteps. He looked from Tony, who had just fallen back asleep, to see Noah in the doorway. 

“Hi, umm...bathroom?” Noah whispered. 

“One door down and to the left,” Steve said. 

A few minutes later and Steve was able to put Tony in the crib with light snores this time instead of tears. He tucked the blanket around Tony when he heard someone behind him. 

“You’re good with him. And Bucky,” Noah said quietly as he leaned against the door with a soft smile. 

Steve smiled. “Thanks.” He went out of the bedroom and to the kitchen with Noah following behind. He spoke louder once he knew the sound wouldn’t wake Tony and opened the fridge looking for creamer. “It must hurt to see Caregivers with Little without having one of your own.”

Noah shrugged as he put a packet of sugar in his coffee. “It helps that I get to work with some amazing people. I live through you,” Noah smiled as Steve  chuckled and took two sugar packets from the same small container on the table. “But in all honesty I just haven’t found the right one.”

Steve nodded. “It took me 75 years to find my Littles.” That made Noah laugh and his brown eyes sparkle. “Anyone else in your life?”

Noah took a sip of his coffee and shrugged once again. “Not really. Had a girlfriend for two years and a boyfriend for a week.”

“A week, huh. That’s bad?” Steve asked with a smile. 

“He said that his mom was home and when we got there the house was empty. And well...no one could hear me,” Noah dropped off staring into his coffee cup. 

“I’m…” Steve was the Captain of the Avengers, a World War 2 veteran but that didn’t mean that he always had the right words to say. “I didn’t mean…”

“No, no, it’s ok,” Noah held up his hand to stop Steve. “I shouldn’t have said that, sorry. You just look so talkable. Like I could tell you anything. Also talkable isn’t a word,” Noah blushed and stopped rambling. 

Steve laughed at the shy man. He got that all a lot. People told him all kinds of stuff. And like the honest Captain America he was, he never told anyone else someone’s struggles and secrets. 

“It’s okay. And you’re talkable, I’m listenable,” Steve joked as he got up to refill his coffee cup. 

Noah laughed and smiled at the back of Steve’s head. 

*******

Noah had tried to leave as he didn’t want to overstay his welcome, but when Steve said he'd rather have someone to talk to while he waited for the call that Bucky was ready to come out of surgery; Noah agreed.

Two hours went by and then Tony woke up from his nap, hungry. A bottle and a bowl of applesauce and Tony was now playing with his blocks in front of the tv. 

Daddy and Mr. Noah were on the couch talking about boring adult things.  _ Yuck. _

“Can I play?”

Tony looked up to see Mr. Noah kneeling down, looking at him. Mr. Noah was Bucky’s teacher, but it looked like they just played an awful lot. But now I guess Mr. Noah could play with Tony. 

Tony handed Noah a block. “Tower,” he said and pointed to the tower he was building. He couldn’t get it past two blocks tall, but maybe Mr. Noah could help with that. 

_ And he did! _

They got the tower all the way to...Tony couldn’t count that well. They got the tower really tall! Over Tony’s head! 

But then it fell over.

“Oh honey, it’s okay,” Noah tried not to chuckle at Tony’s sad face. He pulled him onto his lap and bounced his knees so Tony bounced. “We’ll just build it up again, see,” Noah stacked a couple more blocks on top of each other. 

“Yeah,” Tony said as he rubbed the tears away. 

“Yeah,” Noah smiled and put Tony back on the ground beside him and started building again. 

Steve smiled as he watched Noah interact with Tony. It was sweet how Noah cuddled Tony as if it was his first instinct. And maybe it was, he was a caregiver after all. Steve should have been jealous of him for taking Tony into his lap without asking Steve first, but it felt...so normal. So right. 

Steve got pulled from his thoughts as his phone rang. He had never moved so fast in his life as he opened the phone and put it to his ear. “Hello, ok Bruce thanks, I’ll be right down.” He hung up and looked at Tony who was busy building. “Hey Bubby, you wanna go see Bubba?”

Tony nodded and crawled over to Daddy.  _ He wanted Bubba! _

“Ok,” Steve smiled. “Let’s go,” he grabbed the diaper bag and went to the elevator before he noticed Noah still over by the blocks cleaning up. “Are you coming?”

Noah looked up in surprise. “Oh, no it’s okay. You go ahead. It’s a family thing.” He waved them off and went to grab the computer bag that he had brought. “I’ll just leave the stuff here.” he pulled a sensory toy and a book out of his bag and put it on the table. 

“You can come give it to him, it will keep him busy and settle for a bit while he heals,” Steve said as he adjusted Tony on his hip. 

“Oh, ok,” Noah stuttered and picked the items back up and followed Steve and Tony. 

*******

Bucky groaned as he tried to wake up. He felt like he had just taken the longest nap of his life.  _ His arm hurt and he couldn’t remember why. And the bed didn’t smell like his bed and this wasn’t his teddy and...and...and _

“Hey calm down there big guy,” a new voice made Bucky’s head snap to attention to his left. 

Bucky gave a confused look. This didn’t make sense. “Mr. Noah?”

“Yeah buddy, that’s right. Your Daddy’s going to be here real soon, he just had to change your brother’s yucky diaper okay,” Noah said gently. 

Bucky’s head was all fuzzy and it hurt to think too much. But one thing that was very clear in his mind was that he wanted Daddy and he wanted Daddy now. “Daddy?” he asked in a trembling tone. It was kind of scary now that he was awake without his Daddy and baby brother. 

“Yup,” Noah reassured in a light tone. “Real soon.”

“Hey Buckaroo,” Steve came into the hospital room with a fresh Tony on his hip. Once his scared little boy laid eyes on him, Bucky burst into tears and tried to reach for his Daddy, but it hurt and it made him cry more. “Oh it’s okay Bubba,” Steve was quick to hand Tony off to Noah as he went to comfort Bucky. He couldn’t pick up his boy but he could sit on the bed by his side. He couldn’t even pull Bucky onto his lap for fear of hurting his arm. “It’s ok Bubba I know it hurts, I know baby,” he cooed in Bucky’s ear as he pushed soothing fingers through his hair. “Can you go get the nurse?” he looked over at Noah who nodded and left the room. “Ok Buckaroo,” he shifted the sniffling boy so they  were face to face. “There we go,” Steve said as he wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb. 

“Owie Daddy,” Bucky cried. 

“Can you tell Daddy where it hurts?” Steve wasn’t surprised Bucky pointed to his arm, but was a bit when the boy pointed to his head.

Bruce came in at that moment and gave a soft look to the pair. “Hey Bucky, how we doin’? Mr. Noah said you had an owie.”

Bucky nodded, looking pitiful as ever and pointed to the spots that he had shown Daddy.

“Is your head a big owie or a little one?” Bruce asked. 

“Big owie,” Bucky said, close to tears again. 

“Ok, buddy,” Bruce said and went over to one of the many machines attached to the man and pushed a couple of buttons. “There we go, that should help with the owies, ok.” Bucky nodded along with Bruce. “It might make you sleepy too and that’s okay.” 

Bucky pouted at that one. Even though he had an owie doesn’t mean that he needed a nap, he was a big boy after all.

“Look what Mr. Noah brought you,” Steve said as he picked up the book. “It’s a story about Pete the Cat and His Four Groovy Buttons.” 

Tony whines from where Noah was holding him and leaned forward towards Daddy with a higher whine.

“Ok,” Noah snorted and went to put Tony on the bed next to Steve, but when he saw that Tony was going to try and climb into Steve’s lap, he sat next to Steve with Tony on his lap. 

“There we go munchkin,” Steve smiled and gave Tony a kiss on the forehead. 

Tony grunted cause he wasn’t  _ all _ the way happy but this seemed close enough as he leaned back into Noah and sucked on his pacifier. 

“Ok, we all ready for Pete the Cat and His Four Groovy Buttons?” Steve asked as Bucky nodded. “Pete the Cat is wearing his favorite shirt—the one with the four totally groovy buttons…”

*******

Noah carried Tony into the nursery and gently put him in his crib making sure to put the blanket nice and snug around the little guy. 

He gave a sigh as he walked back down the hallway and into the kitchen where Steve was pouring two cups of coffee as he ran his other hand through his hair. 

“Steve!”

Steve startled and spilled some on the table. “Oh sorry Noah, I was just pouring coffee. Want some?” Noah snorted as he walked over to the man and took the coffee pot from him. 

“Wha--?”

“You shouldn’t be pouring coffee right now, you should be in bed, it’s,” Noah took a moment to look at his wrist...where his imaginary watch was. “It’s late, go to bed.” With that Nosh turned Steve around and gave him a light shove in the direction of the bedrooms. 

Steve turned back around and gave Noah a pleading look. “But I have to stay if Bucky needs me.”

“No you don’t Bruce said Bucky will sleep through the night and if for some reason he does wake up Dr. Cho will be there. Bucky will be fine,” Noah gave Steve a fond smile. “Go. To. Bed.”

Steve gave an over dramatic sigh and headed towards his bed. “Good night Noah.”

“Night Steve,” Noah said as he cleaned up the coffee mess. 

After that, he gathered his jacket and empty book bag and took the elevator down to the garage and drove home. After such a busy and strange day, it seemed oddly quiet and lonely. 

Lonely that wasn’t a word Noah used often in his life, but tonight he felt lonely. 

*******

Steve didn’t even bother changing clothes as he face planted into his pillow. He loved the comfort it gave. Heaven. But all of a sudden the other side of the bed felt cold. Lonely. 


	14. Always there...part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah gets to do PT with Bucky again after Dr. Cho took over for 2 months. 
> 
> Bucky gets a haircut
> 
> And well...

Today was the first day that Noah got to see Bucky in 2 month to see how he was fairing with the new arm. 

He had tried to not feel so jealous when Dr. Cho herself did the two months of PT. He knew she knew what she was doing and that she was the best in the business. It just felt weird showing up, with more toys of course, but not having a real purpose. 

He really didn’t know why it was weird...it just was. 

But today, today would be back to normal and fine. 

Noah held his breath a little as he took the elevator to the 85 floor. Bucky was out of the hospital downstairs but not the apartment where he lived. That was one of Noah’s goals today. To get Bucky up and moving. He had a new arm, not broken legs. 

The elevator dinged bringing Noah out of his thoughts to see Bucky and Steve on the largest couch Noah’s ever seen. 

“Noah!” Bucky cheered as loud as he would cheer. 

“Bucky!” Noah cheered back with a bright smile and an equally bright colored orange ball, which Bucky immediately noticed. 

“Ball?” Bucky pointed and looked at Daddy, who was sitting next to him on the couch. 

“Yeah Bubba, I wonder what it’s for?” Steve replied. He moved a piece of hair out of Bucky’s face. His boy really needed a trim. 

“Well I know what this ball is for,” Noah said as he set down his bag. He went over to sit on the floor a couple of feet away from the couch. “Wanna come play a game?” His smirk made Steve snort in amusement at the Saw reference. Bucky had no clue what Noah was talking about, _thank_ _goodness_ , but he still looked scared. “What’s wrong?” Noah tilted his head and gave a confused look. 

Something a lot of people forgot about physical therapists, is that they don’t just “play games.” They help with emotional expressions and helping their patients understand their emotions and process them. 

Making emotions bigger, such as tilting your head with a confused look, helps connect emotions with actions. If Noah did his job right, Bucky would be able to comprehend facial expressions and how to express his own emotions correctly soon. 

Bucky didn’t say anything as he snuggles deeper into Steve’s side. Noah waited for Bucky to finally speak. “No,” he mumbled into Steve’s side. 

“Why not baby?” Steve asked. 

Bucky looked up at him with the biggest puppy eyes in existence. “Scared.”

Now was one of the moments where Steve found it hard to parent. He wanted to laugh in cuteness at his puppy eyed boy and he wanted to coo cause his little boy was so soft and being scared at the fact that he falls every time he tries to walk. But he knew he had to be firm. 

Bucky had been one year without an arm and suddenly getting a new one, it made him feel unbalanced and wobbly. But Daddy and Bubby did make it easier. Yesterday he fell and got an owie on his nose. A big one. But right now Bubby was Big and that was sad. And Daddy was being a meanie. 

Steve schooled his emotions. “Oh honey, it’s okay. All you have to do is walk to Noah and then we can take a break.” If Steve thought the puppy eyes before were big, he was proven wrong at the ones Bucky was sporting now. “Come on,” he stood up and adjusted his jeans. He held out his hand to Bucky, especially on the “new” arm side so he would have to use it. 

Bucky was not sporting a puppy look now as he glared at Daddy and Noah, who was still sitting on the floor with a smile. _Fine._ He gave a major pout and _didn’t_ grab Daddy’s hand as he stood up. He walked over to Noah, well...almost. He started to lean a little to the right and then the left...then the right. 

“Ohhh,” Steve said in a light voice as Bucky wobbled and then fell down. At least this time it was graceful and he just plopped down on his butt. Yesterday it ended in a bloody nose and lots of tears. 

Bucky pouted back at Daddy, just so he knew he was not happy with him. _He wasn't a baby. And Daddy was NOT funny._

Noah smiled and decided to take pity on the boy and scooched over to him with the exercise ball. “Ok, you ready to play?”

Bucky smiled and nodded. “Play.” 

Steve shook his head with a fond smile. _Toddlers change emotions really fast._

“Ok,” Noah said. “So you’re sitting, but do you think you could sit on the ball?” he raised his eyes in a light manner. 

Bucky looked at the ball, back at Noah, maybe at Daddy, then back to the ball. 

“How about I help,” Noah said and stood up to help Bucky sit on the ball and set his feet apart so he would have a lesser chance of falling. “Do you think you can bounce? You know, up and down, up and down,” Noah pretended to sit on his own imaginary ball and bounced up and down a couple of times. 

Bucky giggled and nodded. It was a bit wobbly, but he did it! _Five whole times!_ Daddy and Noah cheered and clapped for him. He had just sat down on the floor when Daddy got a phone call. 

“Hello? Hey Tones, what’s up? Really? Wow! We’ll be right down.” Steve hung up and smiled down at Bucky. “Tony has a surprise down in Noah's room.”

Bucky gasped. _Bubby was Big so that was sad, but surprises were good._

Noah’s room was a special room with all of the PT equipment so that Bucky didn’t have to go to Noah’s actual office. He wasn’t ready for that yet. Bucky had named it Noah’s room, cause he was only allowed in there when Mr. Noah came over. It was a special room. Also it wasn’t in Bruce’s lab anymore, which Bruce was happy with. It was right next store to the indoor gym and training room. 

They had only been there 3 whole times before Bucky had had his surgery, he hadn’t been down to Noah’s room for 2 whole months now. 

_And that was a long time._

“Surprise?” Bucky gasped. 

“Yeah!” Daddy sounded excited. “Let’s go.”

Bucky stood up; ready to go! He leaned a little over, but Noah caught him and held his hand all the way to the elevator and down to Noah’ room. It even had a special plaque that said Noah’s room in orange. _That was Noah’s favorite color._

_There were balloons!_

_Balloons!_

_So many balloons!_

Bucky smiled and tried to hurry up to get there, so he pulled Noah to go faster, but that hurt his arm. _Owie._

“Let’s not pull so hard sweetie,” Steve said gently as Bucky let out a whine at the pain. 

Bucky whined again cause he wanted the balloons but now he had to walk slowly. Finally...they got there and opened the door to see Tony sitting in the middle of the foam padded floor surrounded by plastic balls. The plastic kind you find in a ball pit. 

Balls and balloons all in one! Bucky was in heaven!

“Surprise!” Tony cheered with a smile and threw a couple balls up in the air. He frowned when one of the balls hit him on top of the head, he rubbed his head and stood up. “Wanna play Bubba?”

Bucky nodded enthusiastically and headed over to his brother to play.

Steve stood by Noah and smiled as his boys played. That was the point. To play and workout Bucky’s new muscles and to accelerate the healing process. Without him realizing it. 

*******

Steve knew this would happen eventually, he just didn’t think it like this. 

Bucky and Tony, who had aged down unsurprisingly, had been playing nicely together. Steve and Noah had been sitting on the sideline talking about work and occasionally encouraging the boys to do something with the balls, like play catch with only one hand or stand up and not to touch green balls or pink balloons. 

But with having a 2 and a 3 year old, something was bound to happen. Bucky had decided that the plastic balls were all his and Tony couldn’t have any. Tony had thrown a fit and thrown a ball at Bucky’s head. And now they were at the crying and overtired stage. 

“H-e-e h-hitt-ed me,” Bucky wailed as he put a hand on top of his head, sitting in Daddy’s lap. 

Tony had just resorted to sobbing into Daddy’s neck. He was tired and done. 

“I know,” Steve cooed and gave Bucky’s forehead a kiss. “And he needs to apologize,” Steve paused to look at his other Little. “Tony please say your sorry.”

“Sowry,” Tony sniffled into Steve’s neck. 

Steve was used to snot and tears on his clothing by now as he gave Tony a kiss. “Thank you Bubby. How about we go upstairs for some juice?”

“Yeah.” That sounded like a good idea to Bucky. 

“Ok,” Steve gave both his babies a kiss and prepared to stand up with both of them in his arms. He had done it before, but it still took a lot. It was about 450 pounds. 

“Here,” Noah went over from where he was giving the family so privacy and held out his arms. “I’ll take Bucky.”

Steve was surprised and a bit skeptical. First, he didn’t think Bucky would do it. He tended to be clingy when he was tired. And two, Steve didn’t know if Noah could carry a full grown man. “Umm…” He decided to let Bucky choose. “Do you wanna go to Noah just for a moment?”

Bucky turned wet eyes to look at Noah. He nodded slowly and held out a hand. 

Noah took it and took him from Steve. He was a bit surprised by the weight, but he was a PT and he used his muscles all the time, so it wasn’t that bad. “Okay,” he said as he adjusted Bucky on his hip so Bucky could bury his face in his neck. Noah immediately began rubbing his back. With a nod from Steve they went to the elevator and headed upstairs. 

“Ok Buddy,” Noah said as he set Bucky on the couch and handed the boy his Elsa blanket. “Do you want apple or orange juice?” he asked when he saw what Steve pulled from the fridge. Noah tried not to cringe when he saw a still weepy Tony sitting on the granite countertop with someone there to hold him. He was so afraid that Tony was going to fall off and break something even with Steve standing right there. He didn’t really want to see how fast Steve’s reflexes really were. 

“Apple,” Bucky mumbled as he put the corner of Elsa in his mouth. 

“Come here,” Steve said as he picked Tony off the counter with two sippy cups filled with apple juice. He placed kisses all over Tony’s cute little cheeks. “Mwah, mwah, mwah, my cheeks, all mine, mwah,” Steve smiled as Tony giggled and tried to get away from him. 

“No mine,” Tony said. Only he was talking about the sippy cup he was much more interested in. 

“Ok,” Steve pouted and put Tony down on the couch next to his brother and handed out sippy cups. “Kiss for Daddy?” he asked as he pulled the cup back a little from Bucky. 

Bucky grunted as he threw himself back against the couch with his blanket still in his mouth, his free hands making grabby motions for his sippy cup. 

“Fine,” Steve gave up with a huff and handed over the cup. “No kisses for Daddy,” he pouted. 

Tony leaned forward and got close to Steve’s face. “Daddy,” he pouted to match his Daddy. 

“Yeah Bubby?” Steve asked with a soft smile. 

“Show?”

Noah couldn’t hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing. The three of them were literally the cutest ever! His heart couldn’t take it. 

“Shut up,” Steve shot him a mock glare and got up to go over and to grab the remote to put on Paw Patrol. 

“Oh come on, it’s cute,” Noah said as he accepted a bottle of water from Steve who had gone to the kitchen after starting the show. 

“It’scute,” Steve mocked in a high pitched tone making a funny face. 

Noah snorted at the 5 year actions and went back to the show. _I mean come on, let’s be real, by the end of a kids show, the adults are watching too._

“Okay,” Steve said once the episode was over and stood up. “Hair cutting time.”

“No!” Tony shouted and hid under his blanket. 

“Not you silly,” Steve tickled what he assumed was Tony’s stomach by the giggle and leaned over to Bucky who was sucking on the corner of his Elsa blanket. Bucky’s little smile was getting bigger and bigger as Steve came closer and closer. “You,” Steve grabbed Bucky and tickled him till he was a wiggly mess. “You princess need a haircut.”

“No,” Bucky barked still in Daddy’s arms. “I a pretty pwincess Daddy.”

“Yes you are,” Steve cooed as he turned the boy so he could look him in the eyes. “Just a trim Bubba, like this much,” he made an inch and a half motion with his pointer finger and thumb. “See, just a trim, not that much.”

Bucky wasn’t convinced but when Noah said he would help, he was all in...sort of. 

*******

Steve was surprised when Noah said he would help, but then Noah said that he used to cut hair for two years before becoming a PT. 

And for the third time today, Steve was thankful for Noah. I mean the man showed up twice a week to see Bucky in the hospital, with toys and various things to keep him occupied. Even after Dr. Cho had taken over the PT for the first two months, Noah still came. 

And Steve...

Steve might be in love

But that’s not point 

The point was right now Noah was cutting Bucky’s hair with Steve sitting in front of him keeping him occupied. 

Steve was making funny faces at Bucky and playing roll the ball with Tony on the tiled bathroom floor. 

“Hold still Buddy,” Noah said as Bucky got to wiggly. He didn’t want to cut off the kiddo’s ear. 

_Thank holy god_ that the scissors weren’t near Bucky _at_ _all_ as he when he whipped around to glare at Noah. “Not Buddy, I Bubby. Dat Bubba and dat Daddy,” Bucky pointed to Tony who was currently playing chase with the ball when Steve had rolled it too far and then to Steve. 

Noah tried to not laugh at the diapered bum in the air as Steve laughed at the audacity of his bigger Little’s attitude. 

“Bucky, that's mine name for you. Noah doesn’t have to call you that.” Steve tried to explain in a gently enough tone to avoid tears. Which he did, but there was still a prominent frown in place. 

“Aww it’s okay Bubby,” Noah smiled in the mirror at Bucky who was happier and smiled back. 

“All done?”

“Almost Bubby,” Noah said. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face. It felt so natural. 

*******

“Bucky! Come back here!” Steve raced after the naked 3 year old. 

Bucky, in all his naked glory, was streaking to the living room and then hid under the kitchen table. 

After the hair trim and snip of scissors at Tony’s hair so he didn’t feel left out, Steve and Noah had given the boys a bath cause those little hair will drive anyone crazy. Noah had tried to leave after the haircut but Tony had wanted to show him his bath toys and duckies. So of course he had to stay. _Duh._ When a toddler wants to show you their duckies, you stay. 

Bucky had run the second he got out of the tub. Noah had taken a shivering Tony to put him in warm pjs and Steve gone after the naked rascal. 

“Come here,” Steve couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice as he knelt down to look under the table. Bucky looked up at him with a bright smile on his face and started giggling. Steve reached under and grabbed the boy. “What am I going to do with you?” Steve asked as he gave Bucky’s nose a boop. Bucky didn’t answer and just giggled harder in Daddy’s neck. “Let’s get you all cuddled up in some warm pjs,” Steve cooed when he felt Bucky give a little shiver. 

“Iron Man!” Bucky chirped and ran over to the dresser to pick out the pjs. He of course had to empty his entire dresser to find them. _Daddy had to fold everything._ When he finally found them he held them up high like a prize. “See Noah, Iron Man!”

Noah gasped as he came into the bedroom with a cuddly Tony on his hip. “Oh wow Bubby that’s so cool.”

“And why don’t we get all dressed up and cuddly in them,” Steve said as he hoisted the still naked boy up onto the changing table to put him in a bedtime diaper. 

Noah watched with a soft smile at the two as he swayed back and forth with Tony in his arms. Tony was a bit lighter than Bucky and he could hold him longer. 

Tony was already 60% asleep as he breathed in the scent of cinnamon and honey. _So good._

“Ok,” Steve said as he lifted Bucky off the table and put him on his hip. He made sure to grab a pacifier from one of the small containers and switch it out for Bucky’s fingers. He gave him a kiss on the forehead. He walked over to Noah.

“I’ll go get them bottles,” Steve said as he gave Noah a light kiss on the lips in passing. 


	15. Always there...part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve kissed Noah. He. Kissed. Him.
> 
> Steve denies it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure SMUT. Enjoy.

He kissed him. 

Steve. Kissed. Him. 

At first Noah didn’t really register what Steve had done when he had passed him to get the boys bedtime bottles and given him a kiss on the lips. It was light and soft. But god, it was breathtaking. 

It took Noah a minute to recover then he went out to the living room to see Steve with Bucky on his hip putting filled bottles in the warmer. 

“You can take the chair, it helps with the whole my arm is in an uncomfortable position but my baby is finally asleep problem,” Steve said as normal as ever as if he hadn’t realized what he had just done.

Noah.

He had kissed Noah. 

“Cool,” Noah said and sat down and adjusted Tony in his lap with his head in his elbow. Steve came over and handed him a bottle with a blue lid. Bucky had green cause he needed a special formula to help with the enhanced abilities. 

“T-thanks,” Noah said and cleared his suddenly dry throat when Steve’s fingertips lightly brushed his. 

“Yup,” Steve said as he went over to the couch to have a seat with Bucky in his arms. He turned his attention to his boy in his arms. Bucky was curled into his chest with his head rested on the curve of Steve’s neck slowly sucking on his pacifier. He was down for the count and _so_ _cute._

There were sometimes when Steve’s heart was so full, it hurt. 

Steve gave Bucky’s forehead little kisses as he readjusted Bucky on his lap. Bucky whimpered at the change in position. “Ok, ok,” Steve cooed as he exchanged the pacifier for the warm bottle. 

Bucky tried to cry at the disappearance of his beloved pacifier but let out a snuffle as the warm formula hit his tongue.  _ It was so good. _

Steve snorted quietly at Bucky’s hum he did every single night when he got the first taste of the bottle. And like every night, his eyes dropped to half mast instantly. 

Noah smiled as he watched Steve with Bucky. It was so beautiful the way Steve seemed to get lost in Bucky’s eyes and the little noises the baby was making. Noah felt like he should look away from the private moment. 

Just then Tony made his own sound and Noah looked down. 

“Eww gross Bubba,” Noah said as he moved Tony off of his lap. 

Steve laughed as he stood up with Bucky in his arms. “Nice one Tony, I’d give it a 7 out of 10.”

Noah didn’t know whether to laugh or plug his nose as Tony finished his business in his diaper. Noah had to hold his breath and scrunch up his nose so he didn’t die of cuteness when Tony gave a coo and small smile in his sleep and curled back into Noah. 

“Here let me take him,” Steve smiled at the poor PT who Tony had just pooped on. 

“No,” Noah smiled. “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been farted on.”

“Should I ask?” Steve asked as they both headed to Bucky's bedroom and Tony’s nursery.

“No,” Noah said, chuckling quietly as he opened the closed door to the nursery. Apparently it was kept closed because last time it had been left open Bucky had gladly shown Tony how fun baby powder was.

The brown haired man was gentle in laying Tony on the changing table. He was able to find the changing supplies in the cubbies below and changed the 2 year old without waking him up.  _ Talent. _

Noah picked Tony up and turned to look for the crib, all set up and ready for the sleepy boy. There wasn’t much in it, just about a million stuffed animals and a small red throw blanket cause it was summer and Steve didn’t want Tony to get too hot. After Tony’s bath, Noah had put him in a large T-shirt and pj shorts. 

Noah put the boy in the crib and smiled down when Tony immediately shoved his face in the soft blanket. That reminded Noah,  _ Tony needed a pacifier _ . He hadn’t found one over by the changing table. 

“Here.”

Noah tried not to jump sky high when Steve’s voice came from behind him. Steve’s arm came into view and slipped a red pacifier in Tony’s mouth, who immediately started a slow nursing rhythm.

Steve quietly shut the door part way as the males left the nursery and followed Noah out to the living room. He watched Noah go over the elevator and pick up his jacket. “Hey, if…” he cleared his throat. “If you want, can you give me a small trim now that the boys are down. I Think I’m starting to look homeless in the back,” he blushed slightly as he ran his fingers through his hair which he could feel getting a little long in the back. 

Steve didn’t really need a haircut, he just didn’t want Noah to leave. 

“Sure,” Noah said and they headed back to the master bathroom once Noah had taken off his jacket. 

*******

Steve’s haircut went a lot faster than Bucky’s did, but then again he was holding perfectly still. He had also taken off his light blue shirt that matched his eyes. 

Noah tried to focus on the haircut in front of him instead of the muscles that made themselves known every time Steve breathed. In...Out...In...Out. 

“There,” Noah said with a smile as he brushed off what he could off of Steve’s shoulders. He smiled in the mirror when Steve, whose head was recently bent down so Noah could brush him off, looked up and smiled back at him. His blue eyes shone more with the contract of the white bathroom walls behind him. 

Steve still hadn’t said or done anything about the kiss from earlier.  _ Had he meant to do it or was it an accident?  _

“Thanks,” Steve replied as he stood up and brushed off the wooden stool he was using to sit on. He continued to smile at Noah as the man rolled up the clippers, put it in the box and started to clean up the bathroom counter. 

Noah was literally amazing, he had been there for Bucky through these past two months. He didn’t have to be. It wasn’t a part of his job, he showed up every day at the hospital room with gifts and the lovely smile that seemed to never leave his face. 

Bucky had really grown to love the PT doctor. Steve could tell that he trusted the man. He told him Steve’s nicknames for him and his brother. Bucky wanted Noah to be a part of his life. And if Steve was being honest, he enjoyed having Noah here all day. It was a relief to have someone by his side, helping with the boys. Not that Steve couldn’t handle them, it was just about having someone by his side. It just felt good. 

“You good?”

Noah’s calm voice brought Steve from his own thoughts. Steve looked up from where his arms had taken over from his thoughts and had swept up the hair from the ground. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just thinking,” Steve said as him and Noah went out to the kitchen so Steve could dump the hair in the garbage can. 

“Ok,” Noah gave a soft smile. “You just looked lost in thought. Hey, ummm...can I ask you a question?”

“You just did,” Steve snorted when Noah gave a dramatic eye roll. “Go ahead, I’m an open book,” he said with a flourish of his hands. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the kitchen counter. 

Noah looked at him for a minute. Steve gave him a look with a raised eyebrow as Noah took a step closer and looked him dead in the eye. “Why did you kiss me?”

Steve got off the counter. “I never kissed you.”

_ Boy this man was a good actor. _ “Yes, you did!” Noah couldn’t help when his voice began to raise. Lying about a kiss was kind of a big deal. He told himself that he wouldn’t let his feelings get involved, but it was a kiss.  _ How was he supposed to ignored his feelings!  _

Steve took a step closer. “No I didn’t. I think I would remember kissing someone like you.”

“Really?” Noah questioned again. “Cause you did.”

Before Noah could do anything else Steve surged forward and captured Noah’s face in his hands and kissed him, deep. It took Noah’s breath away, he had to take a breath when Steve pulled back and looked at him. “Like that?” Steve breathed. 

Noah nodded in what felt like slow motion. “Yeah.” This time, he was prepared for Steve kissing him again. 

This kiss was deeper than the last one and Noah couldn’t help but moan and grab onto Steve’s hips and pull him in closer. The kiss was deep, passionate and quickly turned hungry. Noah moaned again, his mouth open enough Steve could slip his tongue in. Noah was already dizzy with lust when Steve pulled back. 

“Are you good with doing this?” Steve looked into Noah’s eyes. 

Noah nodded. “Yes, yes all the way.”

“All the way,” Steve’s eyes went from blue to black. He hoisted Noah up on his hips and carried him to the bedroom. Noah was helpful in the way he kept kissing Steve’ neck and pulse point, his fingers going through Steve’s hair, lightly pulling. 

“Ah,” Steve hissed in pleasure and pushed Noah into the bedroom door and took his turn in kissing him. Noah’s moans were music to his ears, there were so breathy it sounded like a prayer for more which Steve was happy to keep fulfilling that request. 

With Steve naked from the waist up, it was Noah’s turn to take off his shirt. He gave Steve a push back. 

“What?” Steve asked as he took a back.  _ Did Noah not want this after all? _

Noah snorted. “Normally you have to be naked to have sex Steve.” He took off his shirt and went to unbuckle his belt when Steve started to laugh and sat down on the bed. “What?” It was Noah’s turn to ask. 

Steve ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ve been so out of this whole dating and sex thing that I thought you actually didn’t want me for a moment.”

Noah smiled and went over and knelt in front of the blond haired man. “Trust me, I want you. I want you so bad. And you think I’ve had a lot of experience in the whole sex thing.”

Again Steve took it wrong. “Oh my god, you’re straight,” he was so panicked he had to stand up.  _ What had he just done! _

Noah laughed and looked up at the man. “Nah man, I’m dicks all the way.” 

Steve threw his head back and let out a laugh. That was the funniest way he had ever heard that someone was gay. I mean, he was dicks all the way too, be it was still funny to hear. 

Noah smiled at the man and leaned his head against Steve’s thigh.  _ Well that was an embarrassing way to say that he was gay.  _

After a moment to breath and relax, Noah began laying light kisses over Steve’s grey sweatpants, his hands rubbing the back of Steve’s thighs. 

This time Steve was back in the moment with a breathy sigh as he let his head fall back and enjoy the sensations from Noah’s gentle touch. Noah started kissing and nipping below his belly button and he couldn’t help but groan. 

Noah stood up leaving kisses in his wake, reaching the blond’s lips and having his fill. He gently put pressure on Steve and laid him down on the bed. Steve looked up at him with panting breaths. He watched every move Noah made as he took off his own jeans and then his sweatpants. 

Steve just sat there and watched as Noah stood there for a moment, both appreciating each other's bodies. Noah wouldn’t expect anything less from a super soldier. His penis was red from how hard it was, twitching every once in a while. 

Noah was doing alright for himself. His lean but cut rib cage and abs were taking in steady breaths. His own member red. 

Steve watched and Noah walked towards him and hopped on the bed to straddle him. He leaned over Steve and started a low grind. 

A glint of gold caught Steve's eye. It was a necklace with a set of golden angel wings. He wanted to ask what it was for and why he had never seen it before, but a warm hand around his cock derailed that thought. 

Steve once again appreciated the sensations and let his bed fall on the bed. Noah kissed at his pulse point, a weak point for him. Now in a fight he could go all day, but with this man on top of him, he wasn’t going all day. 

“Stop, stop,” Steve breathed. 

Noah immediately pulled off. “What?” 

“I want you inside me before I cum.”

Noah’s mouth dropped open. “You’re a bottom?”

Steve couldn’t help but blush at those words. He couldn’t meet Noah’s eyes. ‘’Yeah, I mean I guess. I just have been a Captain in the field for so long that I don’t like being in charge all the time.” When Noah didn’t respond right away, Steve had nop choice but to look back up at him. 

“That’s so hot,” Noah said. 

“Really?” Steve questioned. 

“Yeah,” Noah nodded with a rush. When Steve gave a breath and relaxed again, Noah pounced. He started nipping and sucking on Steve’s lower neck and collarbone, he didn’t want to give the boys any evidence the next morning. 

Steve moaned and let his head fall. 

“Lube?” Noah questioned. He got off of Steve when the man crawled on the bed to the nightstand and got the bottle. Steve flipped over on his stomach as he handed Noah the lube and watched him over his right shoulder, his own head on the pillows near the headboard. 

“Eager?” Noah snorted as he stroked himself for Steve’s enjoyment. 

“I was ready the second day you came to the hospital.”

Noah paused as he warmed up the lube on his fingers, leaning over Steve broad back. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Steve hid his face in the pillows for a second. Sue him, he was an emotional person during sex. “You’ve always been there for Bucky, Tony and me. Coming to the hospital every other day to bring toys is not in your description as a PT. Hell just today you cut hair and helped make dinner.”

“And now this,” Noah wagged his eyebrows and gave his shoulder a kiss. “Your entire family means so much to me. You’re different from other families. It,” Noah paused to collect himself. He wasn’t about to cry during sex. “It feels real with you, with your family.”

Steve leaned up so he could give Noah a proper kiss. He broke apart. “You’re amazing and I’m glad that I didn’t mean to kiss you early. Which I’m still denying by the way. 

Noah snorted and leaned his head on Steve’s back. After a second to compose himself, he gave Steve’s shoulder blade a kiss and lightly scraped his teeth down it. Steve let a breath out and let his head fall on the pillow. 

Noah peppered Steve’s back with kisses and nips as he poured lube down his crack and teased him with his fingers at his entrance. Steve making breathy moans all the way. 

After a few minutes Noah leaned over Steve back and nibbled at his ear. “You ready baby?” The name came out without hesitation.

“Noah,” Steve whined beautifully and moved his hips up to grind up against Noah’s cock. 

Noah growled at the sensation and lined up his cock with Steve’s entrance. Both of them groaned at the feeling of Noah pushing in. 

Steve moaned and thrust back into Noah. He was impatient and his cock felt ready to burst. “Please,” he begged. 

“I got you, I got you,” Noah breathed and soon bottomed out, letting out a moan at the feeling. He stayed still letting the man underneath him get used to the feeling and started a slow grind. 

Steve let out a whimper and tried to thrust back harder into Noah. “Please, I’m so close, _so_ _close_.”

That’s all the encouragement Noah needed. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in. 

Steve moaned loudly at the feeling. “Oh god,” he moaned again. 

“Shh, you’ll wake the kids,” Noah said as he put a hand over Steve’s mouth and if the moan Steve gave didn’t make Noah blow his load right then and there, when Steve started sucking on his fingers sure made him want to. 

“Fuck baby,” Noah growled and started thrusting back into Steve. 

Steve knew that Noah was close as his thrusts became faster but more erratic. “Come on baby, please,” he thrust back into Noah to help him. 

Noah growled and reached under Steve to wrap his hand around his cock and help him get there. “Fuck babe,” he growled as he leaned hard over Steve’s back and bot his shoulder as his orgasm washed over him with the force of a tanker. Steve whimpered and shook as his own orgasm ran through him at the feeling of Noah inside of him. 

Noah kept up a slow grind to help with both of their aftershocks. He placed a gentle kiss on Steve’s sweaty shoulder as he pulled out, knowing that Steve was sensitive. “Good baby, good boy,” he said as he ran his fingers from Steve’s hair. 

Steve was slumped against the bed, breathing hard, face smushed in the pillows. He was practically purring under Noah’s administrations. He let out a whimper when Noah went to the bathroom to wet a rag and went to wash Steve and then himself up. 

Noah wasn’t a Dom or into BDSM in any way but he knew that it was important to take care of your bottom person in any relationship. 

After that was done, Steve practically dragged Noah back to bed and cuddled him to death. 

Not that Noah minded, he was a cuddler after sex. 

It was the best sleep both of the men had had in a long time. 

*******

Noah took a deep breath as he stirred into wakefulness. He ran his hand over his face to fully wake up.

The first thing that he noticed was that the right side of the bed was cold and empty. Steve was gone. With a quick glance at the clock on the nightstand, he figured it must be breakfast time and as he got up and more alert, he heard noises coming from down the hall and towards the kitchen. 

Noah took a moment to panic as he got dressed in yesterday’s clothes.  _ What if the boys knew? What would they think? _

Noah knew he had to face it sooner or later, so he fixed his hair in the bathroom mirror and headed to the kitchen. Steve was by the stove and looked like he was stirring some scrambled eggs. Tony was cuddled into Steve’s side, sucking his middle two fingers. Noah gave an internally sigh of relief when he saw Bucky in his highchair, knowing that he was at least both of the boys were Little and it was easier to evade the awkwardness of explaining why he was there so early in the morning and in the same clothes to a 2 and 3 year old. 

“Well, well, well, good morning Mister Noah,” Tony smirked as he turned around and wagged his eyebrows at the now furiously blushing man. 

  
  


_ Well Shit.  _


End file.
